Conflicted
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: He used to be a hero- but that was then, that was before his parents died. Now, he was in Happy Harbor. Now, he was a villain. But when he met a certain team, things started to get a bit…conflicting. Especially when ghosts from his past show up- literally.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Well, it was only a matter of time before I did a DP X Young Justice fic. I'm also working on a rewrite of Clockwork's Apprentice and Psychic (two of my many DP fics). Please review!  
**

**~CWA**

**Title: **Conflicted  
**Summary: **He used to be a hero- but that was then, that was before his parents died. Now, he was in Happy Harbor. Now, he was a villain. But when he met a certain team, things started to get a bit…conflicting. Especially when ghosts from his past show up- literally.  
**Genre: **Friendship/Humor**  
Rated: **T  
**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do not own nor claim Young Justice. I do own OC- Gear (Gywneth Silvia Gia).  
_**Notes: **Danny is about fifteen during the prologue, taking place just before Phantom Planet (which means Phantom Planet did not happen).

**Prologue:**

**Third Person:**

Danny thought he could trust his friends, his sister, his parents… He was wrong. He was very _very_ wrong because the first chance they had, they betrayed him. Well, Jazz didn't. Sam didn't. Tucker, however, did. He betrayed him. It was that betrayal that lead him to where he was now, strapped onto an operating table with anti-ghost straps with no hope of escape. The people who captured him? His parents. His very own parents were towering over him with surgical equipment and a mad scientist grin.

"I'm your son," Danny pleaded, "Please! I'm your son!"

"You're ghost scum," Maddie spat, "You are no son of ours."

He never stopped pleading, begging, for them to realize what they were doing, to realize that he was their son, to _stop…_ Even as they cut him open, making fine cuts down his chest to his naval. They never stopped as he screamed, as he cried, as he desperately sobbed for them to stop.

"Your son…" Danny said weakly, "…I'm your…son…"

"We don't have a son," Jack said with narrowed eyes, "Our son died. _You_ are a ghost."

With each vicious word said, Danny winced and his heart seemed to break… He wasn't their son… He was a ghost- a _half_ ghost. He was a freak. He was… nothing.

* * *

Flames. That was all he saw when he managed to weakly open his eyes. He just saw the flames making their way into the lab. He closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. He was going to die. He was okay with that. He had nothing to live for.

"DANNY!"

The door burst down, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam all ran downstairs, coughing up a storm. Danny didn't even have the strength to be surprised or talk. He should have been angry with Tucker, but all Tucker did was speed up what would've happened eventually. Sam ran to his side and he tried to smile. _Sam…_

"Danny, oh gosh, Danny," she cried as she tried to undo the straps.

He fell weakly as soon as he was freed. Sam and Jazz kept him study as Tucker continued to cough.

"Danny, I… I didn't… I mean…"

"It's okay," Danny coughed, wincing when he saw a bit of his blood hit the floor.

The floor was already covered in enough of his blood. His blood was actually everywhere- on his face, his chest, the remains of his suit, on the tools… He shivered and winced as it sent another shiver of pain through him. Sam tightened her grip around him slightly as she and Jazz led him up the stairs. Tucker walked in front of them, coughing, trying to knock down any debris in their way.

The building was collapsing around them and he desperately wished he as strong enough to use his powers- to transform into Phantom, to use his intangibility, flight, _anything_. He should be the one to protect them, not the other way around. He screamed as Tucker got caught under a piece of debris. He fought to get to his best friend, going against Sam and Jazz's protests.

"Tuck," Danny called out.

Sam's grip tightened on him as Jazz let go to help Tucker.

"Danny," Sam said, coughing slightly, "We've got to go. Jazz will get him."

"But-"

"-No Buts!"

Sam used all her strength to push Danny away from Tucker and Jazz. She faced forward and he was still facing back, almost leaning over her shoulder. He cried out again as he saw the flames consume Tucker and Jazz- the debris finally silencing them. Tears were already forming in his eyes and he could feel the flames burning his skin.

He didn't even notice the piece of wood falling towards him and Sam until Sam pushed him away roughly, causing him to hit the ground a few feet away and watch as the wood pierced her chest.

"SAM!"

* * *

Daniel Jack Fenton- one of the survivors of the Great Amity Fire. Surviving it simply because (according to the statements from his parents a week before the fire), he was out of town. He was just on his way back in when the explosion started- at least, that was what the News said. In a way, it worked to his favor. The explosion helped form an excuse for all his injuries when the ambulances and police from nearby towns showed up. It gave him an excuse to not want to talk about his family when the press asked. It gave him an excuse to simply _disappear _shortly after the accident.

The Great Amity Fire- nicknamed the Amity Horror- had reportedly started at the Fenton home, caused by a faulty gas line. At least according to official records. There were some rumors that the fire was started by the local town 'menace' Phantom, who had allegedly became sick of the whole town hating him, or at least he wanted the ghost hunters taken care of.

The fire set the house ablaze, killing Jack Fenton and Madeline Fenton as well as Jasmine Fenton along with their two guests at the time- Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. The fire then spread and destroyed half of the town. The fire itself wasn't much of an issue, even if it burned down many homes. The problem was when the fire reached the laboratory of the Fenton home. The explosion set off an even bigger fire. It was once it reached Axon Labs that it was an even bigger issue. The heat caused a chemical reaction that caused an explosion that few were able to survive.

Even Danny didn't escape the explosion. He still got hit pretty badly, getting burned on his face and arms. A nasty scar, nastier than the Y shaped one on his chest, stretched from his torso to his neck, about an inch or two thick, from the flames.

It was a miracle he survived, but he wished he didn't.

His fists tightened. He knew so many people were blaming Phantom and in a way, he blamed himself too. But this whole incident proved just one thing. He wasn't a hero. He couldn't save Jazz, Tucker, Sam, or even the whole town. They thought he was a menace anyway…

So perhaps it was time for him to actually become the menace everyone thought he was.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I am absolute shit when it comes to timelines. But this will be taking place before 'Secrets' so Artemis doesn't necessarily believe in ghosts, but it is after she joined the team. So this basically will take place roughly in the months of August to October. Anyway, updating today (instead of tomorrow) for the wonderfully beautiful _Spawn of Nerdom. _PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 1:**

**Danny:**

I pulled up my hood a bit higher as the sun's rays beat down on me. The sunny, warm weather seemed to contradict my mood like some sort of irony. I scowled to myself. How dare the sun shine today- it's only been a year since their deaths. They can't enjoy the sun anymore when they're six feet under. It sickened me. At least the warmth didn't bother me- one of the perks of having ice powers. Despite my bad mood, I did smile a bit when I saw a small girl with her parents, begging them for ice cream.

Shaking my head, I continued on my way to the museum. I took off the hood so I could get a good look at the artwork around me, and to seem less suspicious. The ring on my finger was a device that Gear made as a holoprojector. It would make it look as if I had no scars- the scars on my face, torso, arms everything would be gone since my scars were the most noticeable and recognizable thing about me (of course I kept the ring on in Ghost form as well).

It was still daylight so I wouldn't steal from it yet. That would be tonight when everyone aside from a few security guards would be there. It would be easy to steal a few pieces to sell the highest bidder. I smirked slightly. Who knew one day I would be so much like Gear?

Now Gear was something else. She was Jazz's best friend growing up, until they were about eleven. Of course, they met up again when Gear was sixteen, a mere year ago. She stayed long enough to figure out I was half ghost and for me to find out that she was a mastermind (a computer genius under the name _Quam Tu_ that not only hacks governments and sells information, but invents things as well- thankfully, no one knew what _Quam Tu_ looked like because Gear never talked face to face to her clients). Thankfully, she didn't stay long enough to get caught up in the explosion- she had left about a few days before my parents even captured me to go to Denver. Apparently she was trying to get allowed back in since she was banned (as to _why_ she was banned, I may never know). Of course she didn't get allowed back in and somehow even got her banishment even expanded. now neither of us were even in the states.

A phone call came from my cell. I looked at the Caller ID- _Gear, speak of the she-devil and she shall appear._ I answered the phone.

"Hey," I answered casually, glancing around briefly, "What's for diner tonight?"

_What's for diner tonight_ was a code term. It meant _what's up for grabs? What piece should I take?_

_"I can see you on the security cameras. You took off your hood- that's good. I've taught you well. Hoods draw attention, you've gotten better. Now, casually look at the painting to your left. It's the most pricey one there is in this joint. You can get that one along with the one right beside it."_

"Sounds good. Thanks."

"_No problem dude. I may not exactly like that you're still going on with this whole theft thing, but I'll be damned if I let you get caught. 'Sides-"_

"-If you do something you gotta do it right," I said in union with her, amusement in my voice, "Bye."

I hung up with a smirk. Gear was like an older sister. She was the only family I had left since I had no idea where Danielle was. Being family, she'll help me, but that doesn't mean she'll like it. Still, she was the one who was teaching me all about theft and how to do it right so I didn't get caught. Not like they could do much if they caught me anyway. I was a ghost. I snorted to myself as I looked at the painting at the left.

_You're mine._

* * *

When I got back home, well technically it was actually Gear's home that I was crashing in, Gear was waiting for me. Her blue eyes were sparkling with amusement and mischief. Like usual, she wore her black shorts and black bandeau top that showed a lot of skin that I, being the 'younger brother', didn't want to see. If she wasn't like a sister, I would say she was a pretty hot eighteen-year-old (being two years older than I am). Though the oddest part of about Gear wasn't her long purple hair, nor the yellow tinted goggles on top of her head. It was the large thick metallic belt that she wore that was filled with gadgets and buttons along with the metal bracelet-like contraption she wore on her left arm that took up the area between her wrist and elbow- like the belt, it was electronic and filled with buttons and various features.

"I see you got the painting," she cheered.

I smiled playfully and nudged her,

"Was there any doubt?"

The painting was still in my arms. I was still in my ghost form so I transformed into my human self, my black shaggy hair falling in front of my eyes slightly. Gear snagged one of the paintings out my hands. It wasn't the most expensive piece- that one was still in my arms. She smiled to herself as she looked it over.

"Perfect. This will look great in my personal lab."

My face dropped. Only Gear would disapprove of me being a thief, but totally be up for me getting something for her. It was one of the reasons I was very confused as to where Gear stood with the law and what her morals were.

"You spoke out loud," Gear said, a hand on her hip, "And I'll have you know that the law and I are like ants and boots. I step all over them. As to morals- you're not killing anyone. You're not mixing alcohol with drugs. You're good."

"What if I was just taking drugs? Or just drinking," I questioned.

"If it's drugs, offer to share with me. Even if I say no, it's appreciated. As to drinking, I'd know if you stole one from stash. Now, I can use my connections to get this thing to the black auction, but you'll be the one dropping it off. You cool with that?"

I plopped down on the couch as I turned on the TV. I felt proud when I saw that I was on the news. Well, sort of. The reporter was covering the 'latest theft presumably by the _Poltergeist.' _ _Of course it was me,_ I scoffed, _there's nothing to presume._ Not only did they catch a blurred image of me on the security cams (blurred because I wanted people to know I existed, but not what I looked like- plus blurred images make it seem like I really am a poltergeist), but I even left my 'calling card.' My card was something I left at every crime scene in place of what I stole. It was a gray card with a neon ecto-green ghost on it.

The reported continued to blab on about the stolen paintings and they even showed a rough sketch of what I was 'supposed' to look like. Of course, they couldn't do a sketch of my face or anything, but they did a rough sketch of my black cloak that hid my face.

"Have I done it any other way," I pointed out, "So what's for diner anyway?"

"Chinese take out and boxes."

I got up off the couch in surprise,

"Boxes?"

Gear rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"You never tell me anything."

"Whoops," she snorted, "But I remembered last night you were talking about keeping up with a whole duo identity thing, which is a pain by the way. And you need to complete your education anyway… So I bought a house for ya under my name, but you'll have a fake name of course. Not the one you're going by now either. You're going to be Daniel Jefferson, legally speaking you're legally independent under that name. I created an alias named Vivian Jefferson- listed as your older sister. If anything it keeps us from looking suspicious if I suddenly visit or shit. I couldn't do shit listed under my real name, Gywneth Gia, since it might grab Vlad's attention. I signed you up for the school too. That last painting you stole actually paid for everything- even the fake records and documents which are a pain in the ass, by the way."

A grin broke my face as I hugged her tightly,

"Thanks Gear!"

I had been wanting to start a new life, an alternative to being a thief, for a while. Actually I've been wanting to do it ever since after the accident, but I never got the chance. I had been on the run from Vlad, the press, and just about everything. I disappeared, became the elusive thief _Poltergeist_. Now Gear was giving me a shot at a sort of normal life (I'd still be a thief of course) and no one would know it was me. No press. No Vlad. No one except me and her. Gear pushed me away slightly,

"As a thanks, you shouldn't crush me. I still need to breathe."

"So," I asked excitedly, "Where is the home at? Is it in New York City? Or here in France? Is it in another country like Britain? Australia? Germany? I don't know German or Australian."

"Okay first of all, Australians speak English. But yes, it is in another country," Gear said, "Back in America- a little place called Happy Harbor. I visited there. Think you'd like it."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Please review!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 2:**

**Third Person:**

The house was gorgeous- a bit small, but beautiful. A simple two story house with a typical front yard and garden. Walking inside the house, Danny discovered the interior was just as good as the exterior. There were four bedrooms- one which was his, one was for Gear if she visited (he could tell because of all the computer screens on one of the walls and the note that said _don't touch anything_), and the last two were guest bedrooms (why he needed so many guest rooms was a mystery to him). There were also three bathrooms (one downstairs for guests, and the two upstairs where Danny and Gear's rooms were).

His room was everything he loved. He knew that he would never be able to thank Gear enough for making his room possibly the coolest thing he had seen. The ceiling was pitch black with the night sky on it. The walls were black as well, but the floor was white carpet. The bed was covered with neon green sheets and blankets. Humpty Dumpty posters, NASA posters, and various other posters covered the walls. A stereo and computer was on a desk. He was thrilled. It was better than his 'guest' room at Gear's house.

As he continued to search the house, he discovered the fully stocked kitchen, and the laboratory in the basement. He took a sharp intake of air for a brief moment, seeing flames in the lab before they quickly disappeared. _Just a flashback, the lab is not on fire, this is not my parents' lab,_ he told himself before he finally gathered enough courage to fully walk into the lab.

It did bare a small resemblance to his parents' lab, but only because of the large portal on one of the walls and the metal covered everything. The portal wasn't even a hexagon, being more of an oval or circle. He looked over at the bare section of the lab, another vision hit him. He saw his parents looming over him with their tools and heard screaming. He quickly looked away. He looked at the tables filled with gadgets and the file cabinets that most likely had blueprints in them. Gear was an inventor, being the genius she was, so he was sure it was no issue for her to recreate the portal and tweak some of his parents' designs for anti-ghost tools.

The lab wasn't as big or full as the lab at Gear's house in France, but it was still nice. He figured it should do. It was big enough that he could train and he was sure that Gear made sure everything was not only sound proof, but pretty close to indestructible. He noticed a note on the wall near the door- right beside the portal and a big button on the wall.

_Double D (aka Danny dude),_

_Press the button._

_Just do it and knock yourself out._

_-Gear_

_(P.S. You start school tomorrow at Happy Harbor High and there's a shit ton of new clothes in your closet for you- you're welcome)_

Putting the note down, he hesitantly pressed the button, wondering what Gear was up to this time. As soon as the button was pressed, there were noises. He watched as every wall, aside from the one North wall that had both the door and the portal on it, changed. The walls switched like a revolving door, taking every gadget, table, and file cabinet that was against them with them. As soon as the walls were done changing, Danny looked at all the targets sticking out the walls, along with various rings. Some of the rings came out of the ceiling.

It was a training course. He smirked as he transformed.

_Better get this training done down before school tomorrow._

* * *

Thunder and lightning were his worst enemies. They didn't scare him, per say, but as he slept that night the storm outside plagued him- causing him to remember the first time he died, how all of his troubles began. He tossed and turned in his sleep.

_He walked inside the portal after Sam convinced him. He gulped slightly as he put a hand on the wall to guide him slightly. The portal wasn't on- it wasn't going to hurt him going inside, right? It wasn't even going to work. He glanced back briefly- Sam was taking pictures but she stopped to smile and give him a thumbs up. Tucker was looking as nervous as Danny felt- glancing around in a paranoid manner. Though Tucker stopped to give Danny an encouraging smile. They gave him the courage he needed to continue on his way through the portal. _

_Then he tripped- putting a hand on the wall to steady himself, he hit the button. The on button. He didn't even have time to process anything before a bright flash flooded his vision. He couldn't hear anything over the rumbling of the machine or over his own screams of absolute pain. It felt like something was tearing him apart, only to be put back together again. He was dying, he knew it. He just always thought he'd die peacefully, in the future, maybe with Sam as his wife or someone else. He never thought dying could… hurt… _

_When it stopped, he was grateful. The pain was gone, but he knew that he shouldn't be alive. How could he possibly have survived that? When he saw his reflection he realized that he didn't…_

_"I'm dead…."_

Danny woke up with a start, cold sweat beating down his face. One hand gripped the covers while the other gripped his chest. His breathing was rapid and heavy. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He wasn't dead. It was just a memory. He was only _half_ dead, but that brought little comfort.

He briefly glanced at his hand, the same one that pressed the button. He took off the holo-ring he wore and instantly his scars were shown- the scars from the fire showed all over his left side, his shoulder, and on part of his face, the scars from the torture his parents inflicted upon him were all over him, scars from ghost fighting, but there was just one scar he despised the most.

The faint scar on his that hand- the hand that pressed the button. It resembled a bit of a lightning scar, centered just on the center of his palm. The scar was a reminder of what caused all of his troubles. Scowling, he went back to sleep.

_That stupid button… It caused all this… It caused everyone to think I was a menace… At least now what they're saying is true…_

* * *

The next day, Danny was late to school. It wasn't his fault really- well actually it was. He forgot to set his alarm and he took too long in the shower. Still, he arrived there at precisely seven forty-five just as the bell rang. He hurried down to the office, knocking down people as he went.

"Sorry! Coming through! Make way! I gotta get to the office!"

People shouted at him and few cursed under their breath, mumbling about him being new. Of course, most of the people were whispering to themselves about the new student- it was clear he was new since he was shouting about the office, but was headed in the wrong direction. Danny winced as he ran into someone- causing him to knock backwards a bit. The guy he ran into seemed angry, but the girl beside him put a hand on his arm,

"It's okay Conner, he's new and obviously didn't see you."

"She's right," Danny quickly agreed, doing his best to avoid a fight, "I didn't see you and I'm sorry. But I'm new and I have to go to the office."

"The office is in the other direction," the girl giggled, "I'm Megan and this is Conner. Good luck with your first day here!"

"Thanks," Danny said before he ran off- this time in the _right_ direction.

Megan continued to giggle to herself as she and Conner headed to their first class. Taking a seat, Conner huffed. Megan smiled,

"Come on, he's new there's no reason to be upset," Megan whispered, but Conner just shook his head.

He didn't say a word, but she knew what he meant. He was just naturally short-tempered and angry. It wasn't the new kid's fault that he was angry. The final bell rang just as the door opened and the new kid from earlier came in. He was about as tall as Connor, but not nearly as muscular or strong. In fact, the new kid was maybe a bit muscular, but lean. His pale skin contrasted with his black hair that was obviously a mess, yet it looked fine on him. His eyes were vivid blue and shining. He gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, the other one holding his schedule.

The teacher just sighed,

"I take it you are the new student. Class this is Daniel Jefferson. Daniel, say something about yourself to the class please."

Daniel turned to the class, pure confusion and a bit of fear showed in them as he continued to rub the back of his neck, making a few girls swoon.

"It's Danny, please… And not much to say."

"There has to be something Mr. Jefferson," the teacher pointed out impatiently.

"Uhh…I traveled a lot. Just got back from France."

The girls continued to swoon. Conner rolled his eyes at the girls' reactions and tensed a bit when he realized Megan briefly swooned like the other girls. She gave him a sheepish smile, however, when she noticed he caught her swooning. One of the guys in the class obviously weren't convinced that Danny just came back from France.

"Can you speak French?"

_"__Je ne connais que__les__rudiments du français,"_ Danny said with a shrug, "Sorry I don't know that much- only the basics. Didn' live there for too long after all… Can I take my seat now?"

"_May_ you take your seat," the teacher corrected, "And yes. Take a seat behind Mr. Kent- Mr. Kent raise your hand!"

Conner held back a huff and slowly raised his hand a bit. Danny looked relived as he quickly took his seat behind Conner. Soon afterwards, the teacher went back to teaching. Danny tapped Conner and Megan on the shoulder.

"Conner and Megan right," he whispered, "Thanks for helping me out this morning- without you guys I would have probably have been even more late."

He smiled and Megan gave a smiel back,

"No problem- you're welcome to sit with us at lunch if you want."

"Megan," Conner protested and Megan's mild glare kept him quiet, but he looked a bit huffy.

_"He's new here Conner,"_ Megan chimed inside his mind, _"He needs some friends."_

_"Fine…"_

Conner relaxed slightly and after a second, his expression towards Danny softened as well. Danny clearly relaxed and gave a sigh of relief. _My first day and I'm already making new friends- it's like some sort of record…_


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Neptune's Beard! School starts tomorrow for me, but thankfully I already have the next few chapters written. Though starting tomorrow I will officially be a sophomore (10th grader), least that's what it's called in the US- though I think it's called Year 11 in the UK and 2nd grade in France (I actually had to look off the chart for that because France is really confusing).**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 3:**

**Third Person:**

Danny laughed as he walked with Megan and Conner. He was right- they were new friends. Megan was bubbly and friendly- which made sense why she was a cheerleader (that shocked Danny simply because he was so used to cheerleaders being the mean ones). Conner was nice enough, tolerable, and quiet. He did have a short temper as Danny saw that morning. Yet the two of them helped Danny get to his other classes, introduced him to some of the other kids, and because him was new to Happy Harbor in general Megan offered to show me around the town. Conner didn't seem that happy as if he was in a hurry, but he still helped Danny out.

So there they were, talking and laughing as they walked around one of the museums in Happy Harbor. Danny noted the different pieces discreetly, memorizing the names so he could look up how much each one is worth later.

"-and then there's the heroes too," Megan continued.

Danny stopped. His body tensed,

"Heroes?"

Danny stared at her blankly. _What heroes?_ Megan seemed thrilled as she explained,

"The heroes! Like the Justice League! Their _partners_ show up a lot here!"

"What," Danny asked confused, "You mean like Robin and Kid Flash?"

Those were the only two sidekicks he knew about. He didn't think Superman or Martian Manhunter had any sidekicks- least if they did, he didn't know. He only watched the news when it was for his heists. _File that away under things to ask Gear later. I'm sure she knows if they have any sidekicks… I also have to be careful. If they're here, their mentors wouldn't be that far behind and honestly, while I could take on them- I don't know about their mentors._

"Something like that," Megan answered with a twinkle in her eyes.

_Dude what's with the vague answer? _Danny turned his attention back to the museum and at the works of art. One piece in particular caught his attention- _The Water Ghost by Alfred Kubin_. It looked creepy with the darker colors, showing what looked like a ghost-like figure floating across the painting. _Is it worth a lot? Probably not. Would it look awesome hung in my room above my bed? Yes._

"_The Water Ghost,_" Megan read, _"_That's a bit creepy looking don't you think?"

"Yeah," Conner pitched in.

Danny continued to admire the painting,

"Ghosts… Interesting what people think they look like- I mean, it's not like I've seen a ghost."

He coughed awkwardly before continued,

"I just mean- so many people have different ideas what they look like."

Conner looked at Danny in disbelief,

"You believe in ghosts? Not many people do."

"Don't you? After all, you never know who could be a ghost."

Danny gave a small smile, but a twinkle showed in his eyes as if he was telling some sort of inside-joke.

* * *

That night, the alarms for one of the museums went off. The cameras showed no intruders therefore Batman sent the team to check it out. Honestly, they would have complained about being sent to deal with a 'faulty system' if they weren't so bored from lack of activity. The museum was quiet, not a sound was heard aside from the ones made by the team. The dim lights were enough for everyone to see clearly- even if they could have seen without the lights. The lights, however, would make it easier to spot a burglar- _if_ there was a burglar. Though one thing was sure- if it was a thief, it was probably just some low-life. Most of the thieves and villains liked to make a scene and show themselves as soon as they could.

The team split up- causing Artemis to grumble about it 'being just a faulty alarm.' Artemis and Kid Flash checked the lower levels. Kaldur was with Robin as Robin checked the system. M'gann and Conner were checking the second story of the museum.

_"Huh,_" M'gann thought, _"This is the same one Conner and I went to today."_

_"A date,"_ Robin thought back a bit shocked.

_"No,"_ M'gann shook her head with a small blush, _"We were showing the new student around town since he's new to Happy Harbor."_

_"Do you think there's any connection,_" Robin asked, going into detective-mode.

"_What Danny? He's harmless,_" Superboy huffed, _"A bit weird and creepy- but he's harmless. He's not even that strong looking."_

Robin frowned as he and Kaldur found the two security guards unharmed, but tied up and knocked out.

_"Guys, totally not a faulty alarm unless a messed up system can knock out and tie up the guards."_

Kaldur saw movement on the first floor- someone in black.

"_Get ready,"_ Kaldur ordered, _"Someone's here. First floor."_

The movement on the first floor drew the team in. Their keen eyes watched around closely, but the movement stopped.

"Where did the crook go," Artemis growled.

"Here," a voice whispered from behind them.

The team quickly turned around. Artemis shot her arrows as the others fought as well, but as soon as the voice had appeared- the person who said it was gone. _Sneaky,_ Robin noted, _I wonder…_ The figure reappeared in front of them, floated two feet off the ground, allowing them to get a good look at the mysterious thief. He was around their age, seemingly about sixteen. The black cloak he wore seemed to float around him, revealing that the inside of it was white. His stark white hair went up in flames as it danced around his head and his glowed a dangerous mix of red and green. His outfit, however, was different- not being spandex like most heroes and villains. He wore black pants with a white loose belt, black combat boots with white laces. His vest was left opened and loose on him- half of it was black and the other half was white. He floated there with his arms crossed and a cocky smirk.

"You guys should be lucky, so far no one has seen me," the figure said, "I mean, I am the Poltergeist for a reason."

_"The Poltergeist,"_ Robin thought to the team, "_one of the newest thieves- he's actually pretty good. So far, no one has caught even a glimpse of him."_

_"So why is he letting us see him,"_ Kaldur mused.

_"Who cares, let's get him,"_ Artemis announced, annoyance clear in her mind.

Artemis aimed her arrows at the ghost.

"Hit me with your best shot," Poltergeist teased her.

She shot her arrows at him, but he turned intangible letting the arrows just glide through him. He stuck out his tongue,

"Missed me!"

She shot at him again, he disappeared and reappeared higher in the air,

"Missed me again!"

Superboy jumped up from behind Poltergeist and tackled him to the ground. Poltergeist let out an oomph as he hit the ground roughly. Superboy held him down tightly with his hands on both of Poltergeist's arms.

Poltergeist didn't seem that concerned, just a bit disgruntled.

"You know, this position would make a lot of fangirls go wild so for that reason, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to hurt you."

"Like you could."

Poltergeist turned intangible yet again and sank through the floor, giving a goody smile to Superboy- who looked shocked as he fell to the ground.

"Where did he go," Superboy growled as he stood up.

"Did you miss me already," Poltergeist said as his face appeared below Superboy.

Poltergeist grabbed Superboy's legs and pulled him down, turning him intangible. Before Superboy could react, he found himself sunken into the ground with just his head above the ground. He struggled to get free, but the compression on him was keeping him from doing so. Poltergeist appeared again above ground, hovering slightly as he wiped his hands,

"That should keep you busy for a while."

"And I do believe prison will keep you busy," Kaldur said as he shot his water at the ghost.

"For someone whose powers deal with water," Poltergeist mused as he flew away to dodge the attack, "It sure doesn't _dampen_ your persistence."

Kid Flash zoomed towards Poltergeist, but the ghost dodged yet again and stuck Kid Flash into the ground, similar to what he did to Superboy.

"Hey," KF protested.

Poltergeist shrugged,

"If you guys didn't try to stop me, you wouldn't be in this position… Speaking of how did you sidekicks know where I was anyway? I didn't trip any alarms."

"Ha," Robin scoffed, "Did too! That's why we're here!"

"Oh so you didn't know it was me," Poltergeist quirked an eyebrow, "That's interesting. Still… If I didn't trip the alarm, I wonder who did…"

"You'll have plenty of time to think about it in prison," M'gann said as she appeared behind Poltergeist.

M'gann wrapped her arms around Poltergeist, trapping him. The ghost struggled, but when he turned intangible, M'gann did the same, keeping him trapped.

"I can't get free," Poltergeist mused to himself, "Huh… Any relation to Martian Manhunter? You know what, doesn't matter."

"Good job, M'gann," Robin praised.

M'gann smiled, but Poltergeist used it as a distraction. He wriggled his hand to face back towards M'gann and shot an ectoblast, knocking her backwards. Poltergeist flew up into the air,

"Well, it's been fun _sidekicks._ I got the paintings I wanted. Thanks for a good time!"

"We're not sidekicks," Superboy roared.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note: To the people who mentioned pairings, there will be no pairings. I mean, Gear flirts a lot but she's not paired with anyone in this story. Danny is just…Danny. Please review!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 4:**

**Third Person:**

"You failed," Batman stated simply.

The team stood before their mentors in shame- their heads lowered- inside Mt. Justice. Nothing disturbed them more than the fact that the Poltergeist got away. On the bright side, at least Batman was a _bit_ pleased that they found out not only what Poltergeist looked like, but a few of his powers.

"But we did at least see him," Robin pointed out.

"But you still failed. Training session with Canary- double time- should be punishment…"

Batman quickly left, the other mentors following suit. Robin frowned as he looked over the computer,

"I get that we failed, but finding information about Poltergeist was pretty wicked."

Robin typed away at the computer. Superboy stood with his arms crossed in a huff, not happy that they were easily defeated by someone as seemingly immature as the Poltergeist. M'gann still blamed herself that he got away- she had him right in her arms, but he managed to hit her anyway. Kaldur was musing over the information they acquired as Kid Flash sat in an annoying huff- frustrated as Artemis.

"Okay," Robin said as he brought up a new file on the computer entitled _Poltergeist. _

The screen showed the file. There was a picture made by typing in the details that they saw along with basic information- _Real name: Unknown, Alias: Poltergeist, Age: Seemingly sixteen, Status: Criminal/Theif. _Below the information it listed Poltergeist's signature- the card along with a picture of the card as well. All of his heists and abilities were listed as well.

"From what we saw," Kaldur said, pointing to the list of powers, "He's able to turn intangible or density shift, turn invisible or teleport, flight, and shot some sort of energy blast like what he used against M'gann."

"He heisted a lot of famous paintings," Robin listed off, "I mean, really pricey ones so he probably sold them on the black market or at a black auction. This heist, he stole _The Water Ghost_, despite it's low value, and a few others."

"Why's he called the Poltergeist anyway," Kid Flash questioned.

"Supposedly he's a ghost," Robin shrugged, "Least that' what the rumors are saying."

"He does have the abilities of a ghost," Kaldur pointed out, "The intangibility and invisibility. He could be called the Poltergeist because he has never been seen before or even caught on camera. It could be a name to strike 'fear' into others."

"He's not exactly scary," Artemis chimed in.

"While that may be true," Robin said, "The name Poltergeist means mischievous spirit."

"He's mischievous all right, sticking me and Conner into the ground," Kid Flash huffed.

"He didn't have that much of a heart beat," Conner brought up, "I could only hear it beat a few times out of the entire time he was there."

"Ah so he can't be a ghost," Kid Flash said proudly, "Ghosts don't have a heart beat."

Robin shrugged,

"He's got a point… It's unlikely he's actually a ghost. Like we said, most likely he just thought the name fit because of his powers… What I find odd is in just a year, he became one of the most known thieves and it's obvious he could do a lot more and even steal more… So why doesn't he? He could possibly even become one of the big bads if he wasn't so…"

"-Immature," Artemis finished and Robin nodded.

"Right. So why doesn't he? I mean, he took us down easily and that's a hard thing to do because I mean, we're awesome and totally whelmed so we were working as a team…"

"Perhaps he doesn't wish to draw attention to himself," Kaldur mused, "but why? Something tells me there is more to this Poltergeist than we know."

"The guy's like a big mystery," Robin pointed out, "So yeah, there's a lot we don't know- at least not yet. We'll be lucky if we see him again to get more information though. Besides, something tells me the only reason he showed himself, because he could have easily stayed hidden, is because he's either getting arrogant and cocky, or because he's getting more brave. He wants a challenge."

The screen on the computer turned black. Robin furrowed his brows as he typed away,

"Robin," KF asked, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I think someone hacked the systems but that's impossible and-"

The screen beeped as words appeared on the screen. Written in white, the screen read,

_Hey heroes. The Poltergeist may be a thief, but he's a good guy- a friend if you give him a chance._

_He has the potential._

_Change him. _

_Sign,_

_Someone who's smarter than you._

Robin let out a frustrated groan as the team read the message.

"A friend," Kid Flash screeched, "The guy took us out! He's a thief!"

Robin took a few deep breaths. _I gotta stay whelmed… Smarter than you? Smarter than you… Who is smart enough to hack into these systems? They're as tight as the Bat's systems… _

His eyes widened in realization.

_Smarter than you- in Latin that means Quam Tu… We just got hacked by Quam Tu… Who apparently knows Poltergeist personally… This just got a lot harder to stay whelmed…_

* * *

Danny laughed to himself as he plopped down on his bed. The paintings he nabbed laid against the wall- though the _Water Ghost_ hung above his bed, looking just as perfect as he thought it would. _That was a blast…_ Sure, the sidekicks saw him, but it was worth it. He hasn't fought anyone aside from the occasional ghost (mostly the Box Ghost or Skulker discretely) in a long time. He missed the fight, the quips, and just the thrill of it all- the adrenalin was still running through his veins.

He continued to laugh until his sides hurt. He was in desperate need for a challenge, and while they weren't that much of a challenge, they were fun. It was just… _Awesome- it was so awesome. The cameras didn't get my picture or anything._

He turned on the TV as he calmed down. The news was on, like usual, and was talking about a fight between Poltergeist and the 'sidekicks' of the League. While it didn't show a lot, just a very brief glimpse of Poltergeist- his black clock and white hair showing up on the static feed- it was enough to wake Danny up from his stupor. He groaned into his hands. He got too cocky. He was an idiot. At least it wasn't much. _But Gear will-_

The phone rang and he picked it up with a wince,

"Heyyyy Gear," he said uneasily.

_"You're an adrenaline-seeking junkie, ya idiot! I told you from the beginning if you get cocky, you get caught!"_

"You're cocky and arrogant all the time."

_"I've been Quam Tu since I was about fifteen, that's three years of not getting caught. I have a right to be arrogant. You've been doing this for a year and the news already has a glimpse of you and one glimpse is all it takes! You're a stupid hormonal thief for thinking you could take on the heroes too!"_

"Don't you mean sidekicks?"

"_The term sidekicks infers they are not as dangerous as their mentors. Which they are as dangerous as their mentors- trust me. Now look, dude, just lay low. My plan won't work unless you-"_

"-Plan what plan? Gear?! And they weren't even that hard to take down!"

Danny narrowed his eyes and he heard Gear cursing up a storm,

_"-Nothing dude, it's nothing. I just have a plan for big heist, alright? And it won't work unless you don't get caught. See ya."_

She hung up and he huffed.

_I won't get caught,_ he thought irritated. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Third Person:**

Gear sat in her lab with a thoughtful expression on her face.

No doubt the Boy Wonder had figured out it was _Quam Tu_ that sent the message, or at least someone pretending to be _Quam Tu_. Still, she hoped the message would at least plant the seed of the idea that Poltergeist had potential to be a hero inside their heads. Did she want them to go easy on him? No. Danny had to learn after all. Did she want them to capture him? That was a fifty-fifty shot. She didn't want Danny to be captured or sent away. At the same time, if the team was the one to capture Danny then the League may see the potential in him. He may be a hero again.

She knew that Danny wasn't exactly over what happened. He acted like he usually did, sure, but at night- his screaming from nightmares told her otherwise. She wasn't stupid. She knew that everything that had happened to him must plague him, but she also knew that he had to get over it sometime. After all, Danny wasn't the only one who had people die. She lost a sister/best friend, and a second family in that fire too.

She ran a hand through her hair. She knew why. _Because I drink away my troubles and Danny just needs to properly grieve for those that died… But not everyone died._ With that in mind, she recalled all the news she had read- Paulina Sanchez, Dash Baxter, and a few of the other A-listers survived. A few others survived, but got terrible injuries… She made a mental note that when she moved back to the States to visit Valerie. Danielle, however, was a different story. She survived since she wasn't even in Amity, but as to where she was- Gear couldn't even find out. Danielle was good at disappearing and she wasn't responding to any of Gear's calls and the GPS in Dani's phone wasn't working so Gear figured that the phone got destroyed… Kind of like Danny's future if he kept up the path he was on.

It wasn't that Danny didn't make a good thief, because he did. She just knew that he just wasn't cut out for the work. He was meant to sacrifice himself, not others, for a mission. He wasn't meant to make the odd moral decisions that sometimes came up. She was made to be a realist, a mastermind genius behind heists. She made this life for herself and she knew that she was meant to be an anti-hero of sorts, a thief, a hacker, a criminal, just as she knew that Danny was made to be a hero. Besides, Danny was… becoming a bit too dark for her liking. She noticed the way he would smirk when someone got hurt before he realized what he was doing. She noticed the way he occasionally talked bad about humans before stopping himself.

He wasn't the fun kid she remembered - even if he still made puns. He was an adrenaline junkie with an addiction- a way to 'numb the pain.' He was becoming a criminal like her and she feared that if he continued down that path then he might turn into Dan- the ghost she heard about from Jazz. Danny was meant to be a hero, not a killer.

It was because she knew that his destiny was to be a hero that she sent him to Happy Harbor. She knew that was where the heroes were- where Mt. Justice was. If anyone could get through to Danny it was heroes his own age. It was a part of her plan- get the sidekicks to notice Danny (hence why she tripped the alarm herself by hacking into the system), get them to question his status as a thief (she did this by sending the message and she knew that at some point Danny will do something like save them from a ghost or something), and get them to knock some sense into Danny.

Part Two of the plan involved her to move back to the States, specifically Happy Harbor, to oversee the plan personally. She, combined with the team, could knock some sense into Danny aka the Poltergeist aka Phantom (and hopefully no where in the near future will there be an AKA Dan added to that list).

Then Danny will become a better person than her. She didn't want the criminal life for him- he was too good for that.

It was too late for her. _Besides,_ she thought with a smirk as she hacked into yet another government, _no laws to follow is much more fun._

* * *

The next day, Danny actually woke up on time which was surprising since he had been training all night- even after fighting the 'sidekicks.' He showered quickly, skipped breakfast, and headed to school. He managed to get there before the school bell rang, giving him time to find and talk to Megan and Conner. While he was a thief, he was a thief that wanted friends and Megan and Conner were honestly becoming friends so far.

Though the events of last night still lingered in his mind. Was he becoming too arrogant? What was Gear planning? Knowing Gear, it wasn't good and there was no way she would tell him, not even if he offered her all the liquor he could steal. _It's not like she can do much though, right,_ Danny thought to himself, _she's still in France as far as I know._ Granted, she actually could move back. He shook his head, _nah she would have told me if she was moving back to the States. Sides I don't think she wants to leave France- she loves it there. Though she said she loved Denver too and she ended up being banned… I really need to ask her how she managed to do that…_

He spaced out for a second that he didn't even realize that he reached Megan and Conner.

"You okay, Danny," Megan asked cautiously.

"Huh," Danny said, shaking back to reality, "Yeah I'm fine. So what's going on?"

Conner didn't seem that convinced that Danny was alright, but he didn't question it. Megan just smiled,

"Oh! Did you get the announcement?"

Danny looked at her confused,

"Announcement? What announcement?"

"The big football game," Megan cheered, "There's one going on tonight! Please tell me you'll come!"

Danny looked at Megan warily, not sure if he should go or not. After all, it was a football game. He never was one for sports. Megan continued to stare at him with a hopeful look. At Conner's glare, Danny gulped and shook his head,

"Sure I'd love to go!"

"Awesome," Megan cheered, "Oh there's the girls!"

Megan ran off happily. Danny turned to Conner with a sigh of relief,

"Wow, your girlfriend must keep you on your toes."

Conner offered no reply and just scowled. Danny backed off a bit, _okay someone's in a bad mood… Must have had a rough night._

* * *

Danny regretted saying yes, though he did it out of fear of Conner's wrath- and because he didn't want to disappoint Megan. Still, he wasn't the sporty type, especially the type to be sitting in the bleachers at night at a football game as everyone around him was cheering so loudly that he briefly feared his eardrums would burst. He groaned into his hands. _I am so not cut out for this…_

He noticed that Conner was about as happy as he was. Neither of them really liked the crowds nor all the loud commotion. Megan, however, was obviously having a great time as she cheered with the other members of her cheerleading team. Danny cheered as loud as everyone else, however, when the game was finally over. Conner gave him a questioning look and he just smiled,

"Dude, it's finally over! That requires a cheer! Besides we won! I may not like sports, but look how happy everyone is!"

Danny continued to cheer and Conner looked over to Megan, who was positively glowing with pride. He allowed a small smile to make its way to his face.

"Well not that this wasn't fun," Danny said as he stood up, "But it _is_ getting late and I have some stuff I need to do. Tell Megan I said sorry I had to bail early and that she did awesome. See ya, Conner."

After Conner gave a farewell, Danny headed off the bleachers with a plan to train. He didn't feel like stealing anything tonight- not after last night's heist. He made his way out of the football stadium only to be stopped by a few of the jocks that were coming out of the locker rooms. Well, he ran into them actually.

"Hey newbie," one of them snarled, "Watch where you're going!"

"Careful," another warned, "You don't wanna mess with us."

Danny scowled as he mumbled an apology, quickly leaving as to avoid a conflict. _Stupid humans… _ He scowled even farther when he realized Gear was calling him on his cell.

"What do you want," he snapped into the phone.

_"Whoa I was just checking up on you. What's with the attitude, Danny dude?"_

"Sorry," Danny said as he rubbed his temples, "Just some stupid jocks- why is it they always go for me?"

_"Look dude, do you really want this bullying to stop?"_

"A bit yeah."

_"If they ever hit you, say 'no, no don't do that you'll give me an erection.' Trust me, they'll stop."_

"…Sometimes I wonder why I even bother asking for your advice when it comes to normal issues."


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note: The jewels are actually sort of real. Real in the sense that they are mentioned in Japanese mythology. Thank you for all the reviews!  
**

**~CWA **

**Chapter 6:**

**Third Person:**

About two weeks was all it took for the Poltergeist to steal several other paintings, statues, and the occasional odd thing. Of course, Danny stole because frankly, he was enjoying the thrill. He wasn't stupid, however, he was stealing from towns around Happy Harbor. While he had fun facing the _sidekicks,_ he wasn't sure he would have much fun if their mentors got involved.

Robin, however, was smart. He was a detective after all. He, along with Batman, noticed that the heists were avoiding Happy Harbor. So when the team was assigned to guard over a special jewel in the museum of Happy Harbor, he wasn't _too_ concerned that Poltergeist would show up. Still, the thought lingered in the back of his mind because the idea of _anyone_ getting their hands on the jewel was a bad one.

The jewels in question were the two _Kanju _and _Manju _gems. Precious because of their magical properties (confirmed by Zatara) and their use in Japanese mythology. According to the myths, the jewels were _tide jewels,_ Empress Jingū used the tide jewels to conquer a Korean kingdom in 200 CE. The abilities the jewels gave, however, were almost unknown. Said to be made by a Japanese Sea god, it was common to assume the jewels would allow one to control the tides.

_"Clear,"_ Artemis informed the team, _"No one on the roof."_

_"No one surrounding the jewels yet either,_" Kid Flash announced as he continued to circle around the jewels.

Robin was on the roof of a nearby building, looking through binoculars to keep an eye out. Kaldur was with Kid Flash as M'gann and Superboy checked the upper and lower levels.

_"Guys we got some activity,_" Robin informed his team, _"Second level- dark shadow passed by the window."_

_"On it,_" M'gann said firmly.

Superboy and she flew off towards the second floor- listening and looking for any signs of an intruder.

"There," Superboy stated gruffly, _"Guys- it's Chesire."_

The villain in question turned to the two heroes. Her head cocked slightly and even with the mask on, they could tell she was bursting with confidence that she would be able to defeat them. M'gann's eyes glowed as Superboy attacked. Chesire easily dodged and sent a few knives towards M'gann- knowing full well that it wouldn't do much to the Superboy.

M'gann hissed as a knife grazed her arm. Artemis, along with the others, showed up and started to fire at Chesire.

"Didn't think the Justice League would take the tide jewels so lightly," Chesire taunted as she dodged an attack, "Sending just their _sidekicks_ to take care of it."

"We're not sidekicks," Superboy roared once again in frustration as he charged.

Chesire dodged, causing Superboy to hit the wall- causing a minor hole in it. Not even phased, he quickly turned back to the criminal, who was dodging Artemis' arrows along with Kaldur's water whips. Kid Flash zoomed to the scene, knocking Chesire off her feet momentarily.

He gave a cheeky grin and a thumbs up to the team, who looked less than pleased.

"KF," Robin growled, "If you're here who's guarding the jewels?"

Kid Flash's eyes widened as he headed back to where the jewels were. He let out a frustrated groan.

_"Guys,_" Kid Flash said over the mental link.

_"This better be important,_" Superboy growled.

_"…The jewels are gone."_

Kid Flash looked at where the jewels once were. The case was seemingly untouched and none of the alarms went off, yet the two sea blue jewels were gone from it- leaving a gray card with a neon green ghost in their place.

_"…And it was Poltergeist."_

* * *

Danny whistled to himself cheerfully as he sat down on the couch, juggling the jewels in the air with one hand. _Piece of cake- Chesire was a pretty good distraction… But if she's after it then these beauties must be worth a lot._ He caught the stones and looked down at them in his palm. They weren't very big, so it surprised him they would be so interesting to get a villain such as Chesire interested. The two jewels were sea blue, but as he looked closer, he realized they weren't really sea blue. No, they were all the colors of the ocean- seemingly swirling as if they were waves.

_Okay yeah, they're totally gorgeous,_ Danny thought awed, _I can see why they're worth a lot now… But they're still fun to juggle._ He tossed one of them in the air, not noticing the gleam of blue that seemed to shine briefly on it as it tossed in the air before landing back on his palm. The second the stone hit the other stone in his palm, his kitchen sink burst- sending water everywhere.

Danny jumped as he looked at the sink and then back at the stones. _No, no way these little stones caused that- it was just a coincidence_. He tossed the stone in the air. Just like last time, the stone hit the other one as it landed in his palm, causing the water coming from the sink to amplify and he heard a sink upstairs burst. He gently set the stones down, careful not to let them touch.

_Okay get your shit together Danny- magic stones aren't that far off right? I mean, I am a half ghost… _If his sinks burst just from the stones accidentally grazing each other, he wondered what they could if he knew how to use them- how powerful were they? His eyes got a red gleam into them briefly before he shook his head, turning them back to his sparkling blue. _No, I will not use magic. I am an honest little thief… I'm half ghost, not a magician._

Not knowing exactly what to do, he did what he thought he had to. He called Gear- he quickly dialed her number. After the fifth ring, she picked up.

_"Joe's whorehouse, you got the dough we got the ho, how can I help you?"_

Danny faltered slightly.

"Uhh I'm sorry I- I m-must have the wrong number…"

After a brief awkward silence, he was about to hang up when there was laughter.

_"It's me Double D. I was just kiddin'. What do you need?"_

"Uhh yeah," Danny said confused, "I have two jewels I just nabbed. They're called the _kanji _and _man-gee_ or something like that…"

_"You mean the kanju and manju jewels? The tide jewels? You got them?"_

"You know what they are? So they must be pretty-"

"_-Look dude, I'm a mastermind, but I'm not a magician. I don't know how to work those jewels so don't ask. What I do know is that they're extremely powerful and you need to turn them back in. They not only cause wicked waves like typhoons and shit, but legend has it they also can corrupt."_

"-But I could sell them-"

_"-No. You're in way over your head. Those jewels could easily land in the wrong hands. I mean, we're criminals, but not heartless. Not going to give those jewels into the hands of, say, Vlad, or someone. So do yourself favor and turn them in. The partners-"_

"-Partners? Do you mean the sidekicks?"

_"-I mean what I said, dude. They have a base called Mt. Justice in Happy Harbor. Could be shut down, could not be, but it's your best bet…"_

"-Are you sure we can't sell them?"

_"Dude I will personally kick your ectoplasmic ass if you do."_

"Oh come on," Danny whined, "Even if they were magic-"

"-_Danny, they're magic. I believe in magic- foolhardily and don't you dare go dissing my beliefs."_

"Honestly I am just surprised you believe in magic," Danny admitted, "I mean, you're a _techie._"

"-_Techno geek, mastermind, and genius,_" Gear corrected, _"And yeah, I met this magician- a real one. A couple of 'em actually. One, however, was a prankster and ended up magically turning my hair vivid blue for like two weeks."_

"Okay when did you met not one, but a_ few _magicians?"

_"Back in Denver- shortly before I was banned."_

"Okay one of these days I have got to know what the hell happened in Denver."

_"Maybe but I gotta run. Get rid of the jewels dude."_

She hung up, causing him to frown. He set the phone down and looked back at the jewels. The tide jewels, apparently powerful enough to spook even Gear. If they were that powerful just imagine what he could do with them. Imagine how many places he could conquer- how many-

He shook his head. _What the heck…_

* * *

The team was crestfallen, shamed, and embarrassed. Yet again the Poltergeist escaped from their grasps, this time not even noticed at all, and Chesire got away. What was worse was that they failed. The tide jewels were stolen, possibly even sold to the highest bidder, by the Poltergeist. As they were about to enter the cave, they wondered how they were going to explain everything to their mentors.

"Hey Robin," Kid Flash said as he pointed towards the ground near the entrance, "I don't remember putting up any décor."

Robin narrowed his eyes. As they neared the entrance, they looked at the décor in surprise. The décor in question- two bright blue stones that shined brightly under the sun, a reasonable distance apart with a neat little neon green bow on them. On the bow was gray card with a neon green ghost- the Poltergeist was there, or at least had been there, and apparently brought back the tide jewels. There was no point in him returning frauds.

Robin picked up the card gently between two finger tips, turning it over to reveal a sloppy-written note.

_Didn't know it was power-filled with magic_

_Do not let stones touch_

"What an odd thief," Kaldur mused.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Please review! I really appreciate it!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 7:**

**Third Person:**

Danny tossed the small statue up and down before finally putting it on the table with a smirk. _I returned the jewels, never said anything about the statues or paintings. _He was still smiling as he wondered just what the _sidekicks'_ reactions were that he returned the jewels. _Probably confused- might have thought they were fake… _Still, maybe he could convince Gear to hack into the cameras to see their faces. He shook his head. If he did that, Gear might get caught. _She's cocky and like she said, you get cocky, you get caught._

Honestly, he was just thankful that Gear was able to help him not only get a second chance and be successful with a life of crime, but that Gear kept the skeletons in the closet. In other words, thanks to her he hasn't had to stop any ghosts or ruin his 'precious' reputation as the Poltergeist. Plus, Vlad had yet to find him and that was always a good thing.

_"If you ever get so low, you don't know which way to go,_

_Come take a walk in my shoes,_

_Don't worry about a thing,_

_Got the world on a string,_

_Cause I got the cure for all of my blues…~"_

Gear's ringtone went off loudly. Danny jumped off the couch and frantically searched for the phone.

_"~I TAKE A LOOK AT MY ENORMOUS PENIS AND MY TROUBLES START A MELTING AWAY~"_

He winced, but managed to answer the phone.

"Gear one of these days, I will be able to change your ringtone."

_"Try and try all you want, ain't gonna happen. It's one of my favorite songs- you know, aside from like those two other songs I like. The one by Tata Young and the one by Katy Perry."_

"Trust me, I know the songs and I can't thank you enough for actually not setting one of those as your ringtone."

"_…Hmm… You gave me an idea."_

"Oh dear Lord," Danny sighed, "Please don't. I will never be able to explain why my phone is singing _Sexy, Naughty Bitchy Me_ or _I Kissed A Girl."_

_"Oh that's the fun part! But anyway, I called you because we got an issue. A small issue, more of an annoyance, but still an issue."_

At that moment, all humor left Danny. He sat up straighter as he leaned forward slightly,

"What issue," he asked, his voice cold.

_"Woah could you talk any colder? I think I just got chills. Look, my ghost radar went off. Your signature is in it- marked to ignore it, and if it was Vlad's well the radar would be doing more than just a blimp. There's about an eighty percent chance it's an ectopus, and about twenty percent chance it's the Box Ghost or Lunch Lady. Scan says they're by this uppity jewelry store in Happy Harbor- corner of North and Bend. And since it's by the jewelry store… They have a nice little jewel that would go for a pretty price… Plus this wicked purple jewel that matches my hair and this other one is the exact shade of my eyes…"_

Danny furrowed his brows,

"What is it with girls and jewelry? I just don't get it… But yeah, I'll get the jewel to sell and the one for you."

_"Best little bro ever. See ya."_

She hung up and Danny sighed. _So much for leaving the skeletons in the closet…_

* * *

Robin typed away at the computer, his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as the mystery of the Poltergeist swirled around in his mind. How did the Poltergeist know Quam Tu so personally that Quam Tu himself (or perhaps even herself) would do something as risky as hack into Mt. Justice? Were they partners in crime? Quam Tu wasn't known to have partners in _any_ crimes- just clients. Despite being only known for roughly three (almost four) years, Quam Tu was _very_ well known and feared.

More importantly, how did Poltergeist even_ meet_ Quam Tu? His (or her) whole M.O. was that they never showed their face- at all- and they were the ones to contact you, not the other way around. Quam Tu was impossible to track, though it was rumored that he or she settled down in Australia last year (as to if they were still there was unknown, but Robin doubted it since there had been known Quam Tu activity in France earlier in the year). Though Batman had been searching for any leads about Quam Tu since they first showed up- though it was never a top priority since even though Quam Tu had the obvious potential to be one of the biggest bads, they never _killed_ anyone just stole and sold. Batman never even could figure out where Quam Tu was, or even their gender, and yet Poltergeist (most likely) has at least seen their face, or at least had close binds with the mastermind.

It just added to the Poltergeist's mystery- a mystery he was no closer to figuring out.

"He's just so… whelmed…," Robin muttered to himself, "He's sane, has some morals, and maybe even a little angel on his shoulder because he returned those tide jewels, yet he's a thief…"

"Who," Wally asked as he walked in, munching on yet another bag of chips.

"The Poltergeist," Robin let out a frustrated sigh, "He's working with Quam Tu, but _Quammy_ doesn't work with anyone!"

Wally spat out his chips, gasping for air and started to mutter about 'dear ol' _Quammy.'_ Artemis briefly looked over with a raised eyebrow. M'gann even peaked her head in from the kitchen. Superboy, of course, heard everything but choose to ignore it as he played with Wolf. Kaldur looked at Robin,

"If you are speaking about that one who left us that message not long ago, it did have a point… Obviously the Poltergeist is not a friend as he is a thief, but he appears to have a good, yet misguided, heart."

That statement cause Superboy to finally look over at the group in disbelief. M'gann looked thoughtful while Wally and Artemis seemed a bit offended. Robin, however, was back to trying to trace Quam Tu.

"Good, misguided heart," Artemis said skeptically, "He beat us! More than once, I might add!"

"She has a point," Wally said, "The guy's a thief- good heart or not."

"He also returned the stones though," M'gann mused, "Remember? The powerful tide jewels? He brought them back when he could've just kept them and used them for his own gain. And even though he steals, he hasn't really _hurt_ anyone…"

"The world's not black and white," Kaldur pointed out, "But just in various shades of gray."

"Speaking of," Robin said, "We got an attack on North and Bend- here in Happy Harbor. League's busy and we're close by- might as well see what it's about."

"Is it an official mission from Batman or Red Tornado," Kaldur asked.

"No, but as that stopped us before?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Third Person:**

Danny, AKA the Poltergeist, whistled to himself as he looked through the various jewels on display. Gear never specified which one was the one that could cost a pretty penny so he decided, why not take them all? He picked up another small diamond and looked at it, a reflection of his green-red eyes glowing at him. He tossed it into the black bag he was carrying. He cursed to himself when he realized the only one left was the one that looked like it was Gear's jewels. If he had to leave in a hurry, with just what he had now, and didn't grab those jewels, Gear would probably spread every single embarrassing video and picture she had of him. And she had a lot.

Both jewels were gorgeous, he'd admit that. One was the perfect shade of purple that would match Gear's hair, fitting perfectly on a silver chain. The other was a shade of turquoise (a sort of light/pale blue) that matched Gear's eyes… A feeling of nostalgic swept over him briefly- the shade was also the same as Jazz's eyes. The same eyes that looked at him in terror when they found him. The same eyes that were filled with tears moments before she left, only to be consumed by the flames. The same eyes that he swore he just saw, just briefly, before he shook his head. He quickly grabbed the jewels and shoved them into the bag, hoping that he wouldn't have to see that jewel again (Gear wasn't one for actually wearing jewelry, but she had a weakness for shiny things- just looking at them).

A blue wisp escaped from his mouth and it was then that he realized he also had a second job to do. Quickly disappearing, he headed towards where he was hearing the most noise- right outside the store. He let out a 'tsk' when he saw the _partners_ (Gear said they're just as good as they're mentors and therefore not _sidekicks). Not these guys again… but who are they fighting?_

The team were currently looking around for any sign of what was causing the attack. What was attacking? Boxes. Glowing boxes to be precise. They were floating all down the street, setting it in an eerie glow. Some, however, did attack a few people- catching them by surprise in the night. The boxes were floating out of every ally, every warehouse, and every building in a two-block radius.

"_If it's some sort of telekinesis, they could have chosen a better thing to use,"_ Artemis commented, eying the boxes in distaste.

_"Good taste or not, we have to 'em,_" Robin chimed, _"I think I see something- back there! In the… mail room?"_

Despite some confusion as to why it was the mail office that was having the activity, the team headed over there unaware that the Poltergeist was following them. Their focus was solemnly on the odd glowing coming from the otherwise dark mail office where the glowing figure in question was ranting.

"IT IS I- BOX GHOST! FEAR MY BOXES OF ~DOOM~!"

The team shared a look of disbelief as they saw the cause of all the panic- a glowing overweight man in overalls, obviously a bit insane with an obsession for boxes. He turned to them dramatically,

"WHOOO ARE YOOOUU!?"

"Uhhhh bigger question, who are you," Robin asked.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST," The Box Ghost bellowed, "BEWARE MY BOXES OF DOOM!"

Robin shared a look of '_can-you-believe-this-guy'_ with the team before Kaldur ordered the attack. Artemis didn't waste any time to shot her arrows, only for them to go right through the Box Ghost.

"FOOLS! YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

One by one, each team attacked- and when that didn't work, they tried attacking all at once. No matter what they tried, their attacks went straight through their ghostly foe, who was laughing at them.

"Nothing is working," Artemis growled.

"Dudes, we're getting beat by a guy whose calling himself the Box Ghost," Kid Flash added.

At that moment, loud laughter reached their ears. Turning to the source, they saw Poltergeist. He was floating a few feet in the air, laughing hysterically as he clutched his sides. A small black bag was attached to his belt, jingling slightly as it moved. His white flaming hair flickered a bit as he laughed.

"The Box Ghost," he laughed, "You can't even defeat the Box Ghost! This is just… Oh man! This is too much!"

He continued to laugh until he floated to the ground gently, wiping a fake tear from his eye. He gave the team a cocky smile,

"Miss me? I was in the middle of err.. _something_… and I heard the commotion but really? What type of heroes are you? You can't take down possibly one of the weakest ghosts? That's just sad."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST AND YOU WILL FEAR ME," The Box Ghost bellowed again.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Boxy," Poltergeist waved it off.

The Box Ghost floated closer as he inspected Poltergeist,

"Do I know you?"

The Poltergeist backed away a bit uncomfortably. His eyes shifted to the heroes before turning his attention back to the Box Ghost with a shrug, not verbally saying anything. Robin quirked an eyebrow, as did Kaldur- their suspicions were raised. The Box Ghost shrugged again and turned back to his boxes,

"NO MATTER FOR YOU WILL FACE MY BOXES OF DOOM!"

Poltergeist bit his lip to keep himself from laughing again. He turned to the heroes, pointing to the Box Ghost, who had his back turned to them. _'Can you believe this guy,_' he mouthed. Before they could reply, he shot an ectoplast at the Box Ghost, casing the ghoul to hit the wall.

"YOU DARE ATTACK ME! I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"AND I AM THE POLTERGEIST," Poltergeist mocked.

The Box Ghost looked momentarily caught off guard and in shock before shaking his head, sending boxes towards the Poltergeist. He dodged each one easily enough and phased through others. The Box Ghost had his back turned yet again to grab more boxes so Poltergeist just tapped on his shoulder. As soon Boxy turned around, the Poltergeist grabbed the thermos on his belt (something he grabbed before he left) and sucked up the Box Ghost inside of it.

He put the thermos back on the belt just as all the floating boxes lost their glow and fell to the ground. For a brief moment, his eyes went from their red-green to just a normal glowing green as he felt an odd sense stir within his core like he was doing something he supposed to do. _I'm actually helping people again… Why?_ He furrowed his brows in confusion, unaware that his hair was flickering in and out- as if it couldn't decide to be normal hair or flames. The team looked at his hair in confusion.

Robin's earpiece beeped. Robin put a finger to his ear,

"Yeah, Bats? Yeah I know… The Poltergeist… Okay got it."

He turned to the team,

"Batman wants us to bring him in."

"The 'Box Ghost' is inside that thermos," Kid Flash pointed out, "I think… How does that even work?"

"Not the Box Ghost, the Poltergeist," Robin corrected.

The team turned to the Poltergeist, who was just floating mid air with his legs crossed, watching them. His eyes were green instead of a red-green and his hair was still flickering in and out. Artemis aimed her arrows and Superboy got ready for a fight. M'gann floated as well.

"Poltergeist, you're coming with us," Kaldur ordered sternly.

Poltergeist titled his head slightly with an amused expression. He knew they couldn't get him- he was a ghost after all. Plus they couldn't even take out the Box Ghost. Now, he had two choices. He could get away just like he did before, or he could go with them (his own choice of course). If he went away, it would probably be for the best considering that he still had stolen jewels on him. But if he went with them, he could figure out more about these heroes personally. Besides, it could be fun.

He created an invisible duplicate that grabbed the bag of jewels on his belt- that way his loot was safe. The real Poltergeist, however, gently landed on the ground and put his hands up in the air with a goofy grin.

"Take me to your leader."


	10. Chapter 9

**Author Note: Please review! Also, thanks for all the reviews everyone! It really brightens up my day!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 9:**

**Gear:**

My flight from France was a bit rough though that might've been because I hated public planes. I used the fake passport as Vivian Jefferson that way, on records, it showed that 'Vivian' did leave France, even if I had to wear a black haired wig and different clothing to do so (to match the fake picture of 'Vivian' and the clothing because 'Vivian' was a different person). I even had a fake ID and everything I would ever need- just with the name Vivian Jefferson. It was nothing new. I had a lot of different alias- Alice White, Lillian Whitley, Irene Collard, and more. Every single one was perfectly made if I did say so myself.

I'd rather take my hover board if I could have, but it wasn't built for overseas travel. Danny better appreciate all the trouble I go through for him. Did I sell my house in France? No. I make enough money from my 'job' as Quam Tu that I can still afford to keep it. Did that mean I wanted to leave my house in France? No because I loved France and I loved my lab. At least the one I had set up in the house in Happy Harbor were good enough. I knew Danny wasn't going to go into the lab for anything except to train or put ghosts back in the Zone so I doubted that he found out about the hidden door that lead to the second lab (the one I will use for my work as Quam Tu). Of course, again, it wasn't nearly as good as the one in France.

I've only been in America for less than two hours (driving to Amity Park), and I am already missing France. I chocked back a dramatic sob, _my lab will be so lonely without me._ At least security measures were up to date and even better than anything out currently so I could trust that no one would break in. If they did, I would know and they would be in so much Hell. I don't like people playing with my things. I don't share.

_Welcome to Amity Park  
A Safe Place To Live_

The sign was nearly in ruins, which was to be expected. I just had to see the town for myself- well, what was left of the town anyway. There wasn't much left- only maybe half the town was _maybe_ livable, but the town took so much of a blow that all hopes of it being rebuilt were practically abandoned so I knew no one was really living there. I couldn't even drive past the sign because the roads were so torn up. Getting out of the truck I rented- _I say rented, some might use the word 'stole' or 'borrowed'_- I made my way through the town.

I passed a lot of things- Casper High, the Nasty Burger, my old house, and even Fentonworks. I remembered my old house- I moved there when I was six. I met Jazz shortly after and we were best friends, even when I moved away when I was eleven we still stayed in touch. I remembered my first day back at Casper High, when I moved back to the town when I was sixteen. It was only a year after I became Quam Tu, and only two years after my parents died. I remembered the Nasty Burger- it was one of my favorite places to eat. I remembered Fentonworks- it was hard to believe that just a year earlier the building was up and full of the most lively people. Well, sort of. It was like a second home to me and it was a bit disheartening that the Fentons', who were like a second pair of parents, did that to Danny.

The last place I visited was the graveyard just outside the town, just when I was about to leave. I didn't visit Maddie or Jack's graves because they didn't deserve any words. I did visit Tucker's and Sam's briefly, but I didn't say anything. I didn't know them as well as Danny. I went to Jazzy's grave. I smiled slightly as I knelt down.

"I told you I'll protect him, Jazzy, and I'm trying… You're a sister to me so… I hope that wherever you are, you're happy."

I stood up, feeling a sense of closure until I felt something wet hit my face. _Crying? I don't cry. _As more wet drops hit my face, I was relived that I wasn't crying- it was just starting to rain. Laughing, I headed back to my truck as my phone went off.

_"It's that idiot brother of yours,"_ a silly voice called out.

I picked up the phone and answered it just as I slammed my truck door, soaked from the rain.

"Yo Danny dude, wassup?"

_"Gear, what if I told you that I surrendered to a bunch of heroes because I got bored and I'm currently at Mt. Justice?"_

"I would tell you that you're an absolute dumbass and ask you how or even _why_ you're calling me when you're there."

_"Duplicated- I'm just the duplicate he made to get the jewelry to a safe place, but he- I- wanted to let you know what's going on."_

"I'll hack into the cameras myself and find out."

With that, I hung up. The only place I had to go now was Happy Harbor. I shook my head. Danny was a dumbass. But he was still a little brother.

* * *

_"~I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick~"_

I sang along to the music on my radio quietly (because honestly I didn't want any footage of me singing _ever_ to get out there) as I drove to Happy Harbor. My GPS screen no longer showed a map, but instead it was the security cameras from Mt. Justice. I was just keeping an eye on him because he was proving that he was sure a dumbass that he needed someone to watch him. I felt like a mother who told a kid _'you can't have a cookie'_ and as soon as my back was turned, he went and ate a cookie. _Geesh I told him- don't get caught and what does he do? He goes and gets caught, well he surrendered but the same difference. _

Still it could work in my favor. He was about to have some 'personal' time with that team of little heroes (some called them sidekicks, I called them little heroes or partners). They could probably get some sense knocked into Danny or at least get a better understanding of him.

So maybe him getting caught (well him surrendering) wasn't a bad thing…_ but really dude, why would you just surrender because you're bored…_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Third Person:**

The team led Danny to Mount Justice to be interrogated by Batman and possibly a few other members of the League. Of course, Artemis and Kid Flash believed they had a good handle on the situation and were in control. Robin and Kaldur, however, could easily tell the only reason the Poltergeist was going with them because he wanted to go. If he didn't want to go, then he wouldn't. As soon as the team was a bit a ways ahead, Robin stood back to walk beside the Poltergeist- his hair was still flickering in and out, occasionally turning to normal hair and his eyes were bright green instead of red-green, but Poltergeist didn't seem to notice. He was too busy staring at awe at everything, his hands still cuffed into specialized handcuffs (made to hold people with the ability to pass through objects).

"Why are you here," Robin whispered to the Poltergeist.

Superboy looked over briefly with a raised eyebrow, but he didn't say anything- he just gave a hard look that made Danny take a step back briefly.

"'Cause I'm bored," the Poltergeist gave a shrug, "And you guys _did _catch me. I don't think I can get out of these things."

He waved his wrists up briefly as if to show Robin the cuffs. Robin glared briefly but left the topic alone. There had to be a real reason Poltergeist wanted to be there- was he trying to infiltrate the League or the team? Catch them off guard? Did he decide to go straight and become a hero? If so, why? Why go from being a thief to a hero? Did his eye color have anything to do with it (before it was red-green, the red almost taking over, but now after he 'saved' the team, it's all green)? Did his hair flickering in and out have any connection to it? Most importantly, _what kind of answer is 'cause I'm bored' anyway? He is way too whelmed, maybe even under-whelmed. At this point it would be a lot easier to figure him out if he was over whelmed and I never say that!_

The Poltergeist (Danny) still looked around in just absolute awe. The place was awesome and really gave that _'hero'_ vibe. _This place nearly makes me wanna be a hero again…_ He stopped briefly, causing the team look back at him in confusion- they were almost to the interrogation room where the League awaited. They saw Poltergeist's face of confusion, in thought. _A hero… Do I want to be a hero again? I mean… It was kind of nice to help people… Breaking laws is fun, but taking down those that break laws is even more fun- kind of makes me feel a bit more completed… But is that even possible for me to be a hero again? Can they even let me be a hero again with everything I have done? I will talk to Gear about it later but it wouldn't hurt to talk to these guys too right? I mean they've been heroes a lot longer and they barely get bad credit. _

_"Uhh guys,"_ Kid Flash said over the link, _"Is it just me or his hair-"_

_"-Turning non-flaming and actually to normal white hair? It's not just you," _Artemis stated.

Poltergeist shook his head, a few white locks getting into his face as he looked up at the group with a big smile. The team almost didn't recognize him since his hair wasn't in flames and his eyes instead of red, were actually glowing vivid green. Plus the smile on his face seemed sincere like he just found out something happy. Before the team could question the change in Poltergeist, they arrived at the interrogation room. Superboy was the one to nearly shove the Poltergeist into the room before slamming it, causing Danny's eyes to flash bright red briefly as he glared at the door. He shook his head and took a seat across the table.

In the other room, the team (minus Kid Flash, who went to get snacks) along with Red Tornado watched the interrogation through a one-way mirror (reinforced so nothing short of Superman could break it, but not even Superman could see through the lead mixed with it). Robin turned to Superboy,

"Was it necessary to shove him? Dude, you need to stay _whelmed._"

"I'm perfectly calm," Superboy growled.

Robin shrugged, but it was obvious he wasn't convinced. He turned his attention back to the interrogation. The Poltergeist was taking in his surroundings, he noted, but seemed a bit in awe of the League members in front of him- Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Black Canary. His green eyes were nearly bulging before he regained some control. _Don't geek out- it's just the Justice League… Don't make a geek out of yourself… I am a thief- well ex-thief, I guess… I do not fanboy._

"You are the Poltergeist," Batman asked to confirm the information he was given.

Poltergeist goofily smiled,

"Yes, sir. That's me."

Batman didn't look so convinced, but he didn't comment on it. He continued,

"The was a message, shortly before the team first encountered you, stating that you were a friend, and signed simply by_ Someone smarter than you_-"

"-Quam Tu," Potlergeist explained, "Quam Tu probably did that. She has an issue with interfering with my life- though I guess that's reasonable she's practically my mentor in a way…"

Poltergeist looked away thoughtful while the adults shared a look. _Quam Tu- The Quam Tu was the practical mentor of the seemingly sort-of naïve boy in front of them_.

"Quam Tu is a chick," Robin muttered to himself in the other room, "Interesting."

"How," Batman said simply.

"How? Well uh we knew each other before all the criminal stuff- since I was like four? She's a good mentor and practically family, despite everything I mean. Like she drinks a lot, and I do mean _a lot_ and she is kind of an alcoholic but she's not bad. She cares about me like a little brother and she takes good care of me. Plus because she's a criminal too so she can't really be a hypocrite and get onto me, though she honestly couldn't care less about what I did long as I didn't hurt anyone or mix liquor with drugs.."

The fact that Quam Tu was an alcoholic was information that both Batman and Robin stored away for later, hoping that it would be a clue to get closer to _her_ identity.

"What are your abilities?"

_I can't tell them all of them,_ Poltergeist mused, _otherwise I'd have nothing to shock them with in the future._

"Basic ghost abilities."

"Which are?"

"Flight, intangibility, ectoplasmic blasts, invisibility."

Poltergeist counted the abilities on his fingers as he listed him,

"Oh! And overshadowing!"

"Overshadowing?"

"Some might say it's possession," Poltergeist got a brief malicious grin on his face before it went away, "It's my least favorite power. Basically, we can possess anyone and use them- like puppets. We control them, take away their free will. The only way we get out is if we get out ourselves, another ghost pushes us out, or if the person has _extremely_ good will power that could possibly overpower us."

Batman narrowed his eyes, knowing that the Poltergeist could overshadow anyone was not something pleasant- the kid could even overshadow Superman. Black Canary stepped forward,

"Why would you steal all those things? The tide jewels? All the paintings, statues, and other gems?"

"Why not," Poltergeist grinned maliciously, his eyes turning red briefly before they turned bright green again.

"I mean," Poltergeist continued, "I wasn't hurting anyone, so why was it so wrong? Besides, I have to stand on my own and provide for myself. Good ol' Quammy can't provide for me forever. Besides, people always thought I was evil anyway and I got tired of it."

_She deals with a lot already. I just wanted to give back- but my original intention was to become the menace everyone already thought I was. I never hurt anyone- I overshadowed the guards and had them tie up themselves as well as knock them out. _He scowled momentarily.

"And what are you," Martian Manhunter pried.

"A ghost," Poltergeist said, he looked down slightly, avoiding eye contact, "I'm dead. But because I literally am a sort-of poltergeist, people thought I was evil when I wasn't. I just… Decided to become the menace they all thought I was and I came with the err- _partners_- because well, I… I kind of wanna live the straight life now…"

"You claim to be a ghost," Batman looked up and if possible, even raised an eyebrow, "Explain."

"I died, I came back due to ectoplasmic residue in the area," Poltergeist said formally.

"Who were you before you died," Batman demanded.

"Not that I don't trust you, of course, but… I don't trust you," Poltergeist shook his head, "Sorry, but the whole 'who were you before you died' and 'how did you die' is actually really insulting to ghosts. I mean really, dying is a traumatic thing to happen in your life- afterlife…"

Poltergeist looked around the room again, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Robin was muttering to himself about the different possibilities of ghosts while Batman went over similar possibilities and theories in his mind. Black Canary's heart was heavy since the Poltergeist was only sixteen and already dead. Martian Manhunter, along with Superboy and Artemis weren't sure whether or not to believe what the Poltergeist was saying. Red Tornado felt indifferent. M'gann believed him full heartedly and she felt a bit saddened that not only did someone die, but their death caused so many people to believe they were bad that they actually became a thief. It was a sad story. She briefly wondered how Poltergeist died, who he was, and when he died.

"When did you die," Batman asked firmly, "And why are we supposed to believe you?"

"I died about two years ago," Poltergeist mused, "And I don't really expect you to believe. Three years ago, I didn't even believe in ghosts. But they're real alright, and just like people some are good, some are bad, and some are in between. But there are a lot of ghosts though so unless you know for sure if it's good or bad, and you have the correct anti-ghost equipment then it's best to stay away from it."

"If there's so many ghosts, why don't we see more of them," Black Canary questioned.

"Maybe you just haven't been looking," Poltergeist said vaguely, "I mean, the problem got so bad in Am- I mean, in a town, that the government even had an anti-ghost branch. Granted they were dicks and didn't care if the ghost was good or bad and usually hurt normal citizens in the process of trying to get a ghost… And they never even caught _one_ ghost because they were so incapable… They might've blocked any media from getting out of the town to keep it 'under control' because ghosts centered around there. Aside from that town, there was not many ghosts since most stayed in the Ghost Zone- it's a dimension parallel from ours and connected to ours too. Plus natural portals are random and if you go through them you don't know when or where you'll end up- you could end up in the 1800's, on Earth, or even on a different planet maybe. I don't know for sure… It's been awhile since I've been there…Not many people even know about the Ghost Zone."

Batman's mind buzzed with questions.

"If not many people know about it, why tell us? Why did they central around the one town and you said natural portals, are you to say there are unnatural ones?"

Poltergeist furrowed his brows before shrugging,

"I told you because I want you to trust me. I honestly am trying to go straight. After saving the _partners_ from the ghost it reminded me that… I don't have to be bad because people think I am. Become who you are, not what people want you to be- least that was what I heard… Okay as for _unnatural_ portals, there were only two in existence. One was in that town and poorly maintained by the inventors so a lot of ghosts came out of it."

"Because mostly bad ghosts came from it and the _inventors_,"he spat out the word _'inventors'_ the same way _Draco Malfoy_ said _'mudbloods', _"were ghost hunters with biased opinions, everyone believed that all ghosts were evil and _couldn't feel pain_."

Poltergeist scowled as if remembering a bad memory- it didn't go unnoticed. _Couldn't feel pain… I felt it… I felt it when they tied me up and exterminated on me weeks before the town went up in flames… It's sick to think I once thought of them as parents…_

"Can they," Batman asked- curious to hear the Poltergeist's opinion about it.

"They can- ehem- _I_ can," Poltergeist answered as soon as he registered the question, "I think other ghosts have it too, but I do have accelerated healing. I scar like people though. Though _Quam _has this weird theory about the scars only showing up because ectoplasm was involved when making them like ectoplasmic powered weapons or ectoplasm coated tools or knives or because they were created when I was physically weak."

_Or when I was in human form,_ Poltergeist mentally added.

"She's probably right."

Poltergeist looked toward the exit,

"If this is over, can you undo these cuffs? I think it's chaffing around my wrists."

_He said he gets scars yet not a single one is visible on him,_ Batman narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Poltergeist noticed the way Batman was looking at him and put his hands up in defense,

"Woah that's almost as scary as _Quam_'s glare she gives me when I do something stupid… Why are you glaring?"

"You said you have scars," Black Canary took control, "Yet-"

"-Yet you can't see them," Poltergeist shook his head, "Yeah I know. _Tutu,_ I mean _Quam Tu_, fixed me up this holographic ring to hide my scars… I… I don't really like looking at them… It's personal."

Poltergeist fidgeted obviously uncomfortable. Batman narrowed his eyes, causing Danny to let out a sigh of frustration.

"Alright! If I show you the scars will you believe me," he pleaded, looking up at them with big puppy dog eyes.

Batman didn't say or do anything before Poltergeist looked down at the ring. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Slowly, he turned the ring and wiggled it off his finger. As soon as he opened them, he saw Black Canary's horrified expression, Batman's face looked less surprised but more saddened, and even Martian Manhunter looked taken back. Behind the mirror, the team looked horrified.

"What happened to him," Artemis whispered.

The burn scars went across his face, scarring up a bit of his features, and even went all the way down his side, showing through the opened vest. The next most obvious scar was the ones on his chest- the large 'Y' shaped one that went from his shoulders to his naval and a few minor minor scars going across it. Batman and Robin noticed the scar on the Poltergeist's hand.

"Explain," Batman said firmly.

Poltergeist stood from the chair and shifted his weight from foot to foot before taking a deep breath- Batman, Robin, and Kaldur were the ones to make note of it because if he was a ghost, why did he need to breath? Poltergeist gulped and raised both his wrists (due to the cuffs) and opened his palms. He showed the scar on the hand,

"That scar is from my cause of death, as is a few others."

He motioned to the burns,

"And the burns are from a fire."

"And the ones on your chest," Black Canary pried.

Poltergeist looked away,

"Those are the ones from the people who said ghosts can't feel pain…"

His fists clenched and his eyes turned red as he looked back at them, his hair threatening to go back in flames,

"I felt it…"

* * *

When Kid Flash ran back to the interrogation room, several chips and cookies in his mouth and in his hands, the door to it opened, causing him to trip. Poltergeist stepped through the door, the cuffs off his hands, and looked to the fallen partner. He raised an eyebrow,

"Watch that step, I hear it's a dozy."

KF scowled as he got up,

"What are you doing? How did you get out of your cuffs?"

Poltergeist smiled,

"I didn't- they let me out."

The team along with the League members stepped out of the rooms as well. Robin laughed, seeing Kid Flash's expression.

"He's on probation, KF. A member of the team!"

"Unless he proves to not be telling the truth," Batman warned, sending a warning glare towards the oblivious Poltergeist.

Kaldur clasped a hand on the Poltergeist's shoulder and he turned to Kaldur with a smile. Kaldur didn't return the smile, still being wary, but he gave a firm nod.

"And we are happy to have him on the team as well."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Third Person:**

Gear smiled as she unlocked the door to Danny's (and now her's as well) house and walked straight in without bothering to knock, knowing that Danny wasn't home. He was at Mount Justice and carrying out her plan for her. She was beyond happy that he was finally getting on the right track and she hoped that he could resist the temptation to steal better than her resistance towards liquor.

She adjusted the long haired black wig she wore slightly before heading to where she knew her bedroom was. She hated wigs, but it was a necessity. She couldn't have aliases with all the same hair, or eye color, or even clothing. Thankfully, she was posing as Danny's sister and their eye color was similar enough so she just needed the wig and a wardrobe change (that once Danny sees he will probably die of laughter).

As soon as she made sure everything in her room was in place- all the way from the screens and keyboard to the blueprints to the stuffed seal named Silkie she just put down on the bed (it was one of the things she packed). She set the bag of stuff she brough with her on the ground, kicked off her shoes, went to her mini-fridge to grab a beer, and took a seat at the screens. After typing away at the various things that came up on various screens, she was finally able to sit back, relax, and take a long swig of beer as she watched Danny through the security cameras at Mount Justice (of course, due to her attention span, two screens showed two separate computer games for her to play as well).

_Let's see how much he can do right before he fucks up and I have to step in…_

* * *

Danny AKA The Poltergeist thought about his decisions. Gear was probably going to kill him _all the way_ for telling Batman that he was Daniel Jack Jefferson, but the way he saw it- that name didn't matter. Gear could help him get a new one, a new life, if anything went wrong and he didn't want to get behind in school again. It wasn't like he told them who he was before he got his powers or anything like that, so what was the harm? They had no idea how to deal with a ghost so he figured he was in the safe zone. He doubted they would call anyone like the Guys In White because Batman was known for being suspicious and untrusting of anything government-related.

He walked through Mount Justice, taking in everything he saw in awe. He got a brief glimpse of things before he was taken to the interrogation room, of course, but now he got to see everything (with an escort). Finally, Kaldur showed him to his new room. Danny looked around- it wasn't as nice as his bedroom at the house, but that was to be expected. He had a basic bed, a few empty shelves, and a dresser.

"Should you stay here long enough and prove yourself, I am sure you can customize it to your liking," Kaldur explained, "As long it is no _stolen_ items of course. I am sure you understand that we must be wary and why I am set it be your escort."

_Yeah an escort that has to follow me everywhere to make sure I'm not up to no good,_ Poltergeist grumbled in his mind, _but at least no sidekicks are at the school…_

"Yeah, speaking of- I should go talk to Bats. There is something I want to discuss with them…"

"Allow me to lead you there," Kaldur said stiffly before walking off.

Following the Atlantian leader, Danny wondered how he could possibly bring up what he needed to. There was no casual way to say it. As soon as they reached where Batman was in the mountain, Danny glanced around- Robin was gone, probably in Gotham, and so was Artemis. M'gann was in the kitchen, nervous, but not paying him too much attention. Superboy was probably in the garage and KF was probably goofing around somewhere. Aside from Kaldur, Batman and Danny had plenty of privacy.

"Could you excuse us," Danny asked politely.

Kaldur looked towards Batman, at his nod, Kaldur nodded back and left.

"I suspect you don't wish to talk about your new teammates," Batman stated.

"Uhh no," Poltergeist rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I kind of wanted to talk about high school… Look, I don't trust you, but I trust you enough to tell you that I do have an alternative ego- a secret identity. One that goes to Happy Harbor High and kind of needs an education…"

"You're a ghost," Batman said firmly.

"I'm a ghost that wants to finish his life," Poltergeist argued, "I'm asking, please?"

"Secret Identity?"

Poltergeist shifted back slightly. _Gear's aliases are pretty sturdy and I am sure she did enough work on them to fool people… But can she fool the Batman's background checks? If all of this goes down the drain, can she create a new alias for me without Batman being able to track it? _

"If I tell you, can I go to school?"

"Possibly."

"…I can't tell you here, Superboy could listen in…So…"

Poltergeist looked around. When he noticed that M'gann wasn't paying attention. He used a small ectoblast to write his name in the air- _Daniel Jack Jefferson._ As soon as Batman gave a firm nod, he made he name disappear before M'gann looked over.

"Is everything alright," she asked cautiously, eying the Poltergeist.

He smiled and gave a chipper wave. Batman didn't comment until she turned away.

"For now, you are allowed."

Unknown to Danny, the only reason Batman said yes was because he knew Superboy and M'gann as Conner and Megan were friends with Daniel… He briefly wondered how they would react to figuring out their friend is the Poltergeist.

* * *

Gear smiled to herself as she resisted the urge to mess with Danny- who was stuck in his bedroom at the mountain unless he had an escort or Batman said otherwise. It would only be for a while until he proved himself, but it was amusing to see him pace the bedroom bored out of his mind. He grabbed his cellphone out his pocket and almost immediately her cellphone began to ring.

"Yo how's my favorite idiot? Don't say my name, by the way, I'm sure the Bats is trying to trace the call- which he can't- so he's listening in through the security cameras."

She put the cell between her shoulder and her ear as she reached over to open another beer with one hand, tossing the old one away.

_"I heard a bottle- are you drinking again?"_

"The only thing I'm drinking is liquid happiness."

_"Isn't that name of your favorite beer? Look that's not important, they said you sent them a message?"_

"Yep. Nothing too fancy, I kept it short and simple cause I'm _classy,_" Gear said proudly.

She didn't need to look on the screen to know how hard he was laughing- she could hear him through the phone.

_"Okay, okay… Sorry, anyway, so you did send the message? Why?"_

"Just looking out for you," Gear answered vaguely, "What it said isn't important… So you told the Bats your secret ID?"

"_…Yes?"_

"You realize you're an idiot, right? But no matter, if you wish to return to a path of the righteous, you should. Just be careful and don't trust too easily."

_"Alright. Thanks."  
_

"No problem Double D. But there is one other thing I should tell you."

"_…What is it?"_

"You are an absolute dumbass with a blabber mouth. Seriously dude! I will personally release everything embarrassing video I have on you- making sure that it _does_ get to your school- if you tell them another thing about me! Dude, I haven't been found _for a reason_. _BECAUSE NO ONE KNEW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"_

Danny gulped on the phone,

_"…Sorry?"_

"Oh you better be sorry dude and you_ will_ be sorry. Eventually. But really was there anything else you wanted to tell them? My favorite color maybe? Favorite beer? My whole dossier?"

_"I said I was sorry."_

"Sorry doesn't fix the fact that the Bats has information on me. Granted, his views are a bit more gray than the others in the League, but I still doubt he'll be alright with me. So next time- _keep your damn mouth shut_."

Gear let out a sigh of frustration. Before she could continue her rant, because there was still a lot she wanted to say- most of it being curse words and insults- a beeping came from her computer.

"Look, another ghost is showing up on the radar."

_"Another ghost on the radar? Who is it?"_

"According to the security cams, it's our favorite little green blob in a suit."

She continued to type on the computer until she saw the security cameras from the road that Skulker was on- thankfully it was nearly two in the morning so there was no one there that he was harming. Though he was demanding to see the whelp.

"_Crap."_

"If you curse, do it right," Gear corrected, "Though this is weird- there shouldn't be this many ghosts so close together- something is up…"

_"Do you think he found me?"_

"Nah. I think that there was a natural portal or something," Gear lied, "Now go kick ectoplasmic butt."

_"But I can't leave without an escort!"_

"Then get them to come with you!"

Gear was a bit annoyed and she let out a sigh of frustration. Danny sounded annoyed as he answered,

"_Alright fine… See ya."  
_

He hung up the phone and she smirked, a bit amused. It quickly faded, however. A lot of ghosts were showing up… Vlad couldn't have found them… Right?


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **

**Third Person:**

There were a few things that Danny found that weren't easy, it was asking for a favor, saying sorry, or asking for help. None of it was easy to say or do and he didn't like saying or doing any of it either. Yet he had to do all of it as he pleaded with the team to let him go along to deal with the ghost.

"Oh come on," Danny whined, "I'm an _ex-thief_ now, I think I can deal."

"You have no idea how this team works," Kaldur gently explained, causing the Poltergeist to pout, "We are weary of you as well and you could easily betray us in the field of battle."

The Poltergeist continued to frown as he mused different things in his head. Kid Flash was getting impatient and wanted to just dash off towards the fight so he was viciously pacing around the room, causing a small breeze that annoyed Artemis. Poltergeist snapped his fingers and gave them a smug grin,

"But you don't know how to deal with ghosts."

Poltergeist floated a few feet off the ground with his arms crossed over his chest smugly. Kaldur briefly looked over to the rest of the team with a hopeless expression. Robin shrugged, not caring either way since he was the one that had to stay with Poltergeist anyway, Artemis just wanted to get to the action- as did Superboy, M'gann was a bit happy since she wanted to see how Poltergeist would do in the field, and Kid Flash was upset.

"Oh no," Kid Flash protested, "He can't! Didn't Batman say no field work for him yet!?"

"Didn't Bats also say _unless he was needed,_" Robin pointed out, "Sorry KF."

The Poltergeist cheered,

"Woo-hoo! Let's go! I mean, I would have snuck on anyway but this way is a lot more easier! Let's kick some ectoplasmic butt!"

He zipped off to the ship, M'gann following closely behind him and Superboy followed her. The rest of the team shrugged before running towards the ship as well. The Poltergeist, of course, just floated sitting criss-cross mid-air during the flight, occasionally making a comment about the technology involved with the ship or making a smartass comment to Kid Flash, who was annoyed. It didn't take long for the ship to land at the scene of the crime.

Explosions were going off from an unknown attacker. Kaldur motioned for the team to move forward.

_"We must see who the attacker is,"_ Kaldur said through the link.

The Poltergeist's eyes widened.

_"Dude I can hear you in my head. That is so weird, awesome, but weird… Why can I hear you in my head?"_

_"We can all hear him,"_ Kid Flash pointed out irritated.

_"I have a mental link established between members so we don't have to talk during battle or a mission,_" M'gann explained.

_"Awesome,_" Poltergeist whistled.

The team neared the scene to find the ghost- his green hair was flaming and he seemed to be in a metal suit.

_"Poltergeist,"_ Kaldur questioned, _"Do you recongize the ghost?"_

_"Yep. That's Skulker. Claims to be the best hunter in all the Ghost Zone. He's not."_

"I demand to see the whelp," Skulker roared, "I will have his pelt put on my wall!"

The Poltergeist visibly shivered, as did most of team aside from Kaldur and Robin (who have seen and heard worse).

"Who is the whelp," Kid Flash questioned out loud.

Skulker's head turned towards the team, a sneer on his face.

"The halfa! I know he is here and I will see him!"

Kaldur turned to Poltergeist to question him if he knew what a 'halfa' was or who the 'halfa' was, however Poltergeist was gone. He furrowed his brows, doing his best to not show that the Poltergeist's disappearance put a dent in his plan to fight the ghost or that a part of him had hoped the Poltergeist was truthful about wanting to be a hero.

_"Poltergeist," _Kaldur questioned.

_"I am here,"_ Poltergeist answered, "_Just hoping to catch him off guard. Don't worry I am right behind you guys."_

Kaldur gave a firm nod, thankful the Poltergeist stayed- even if he left it wouldn't really matter with the tracker Batman put on him (or rather in his water). Artemis, at Kaldur's order, started to fire at the ghost- who laughed as he dodged each arrow and sent his own arsenal at her. Superboy caught the small missiles and threw them back at the ghost, knocking him backwards as Kid Flash ran behind him to trip him. The ghost, however, just took to the air.

"Is that all you whelps have to offer? I'm disappointed."

"Hey metalbutt," Poltergeist called out as he appeared behind Skulker, "Did you miss me?"

Skulker turned and narrowed his eyes. At first, he didn't recognize the figure in the cloak until the hood fell down to reveal Danny's face. There was no mistaking the green eyes and white hair.

"Halfa," Skulker growled, "I will have your head!"

"Actually no you won't, I'm kind of fond of it."

He gave a cheeky grin to the hunter, who was still annoyed. Missiles headed towards the Poltergeist, but he dodged them all as he sent an ectoblast towards Skulker. As Danny fought Skulker, the rest of the team helped in any way they could- Superboy caught any missiles and tossed them back to Skulker which aided the Poltergeist, M'gann used her attacks, Artemis used her arrows (thanks to help from the Poltergeist, the arrows occasionally hit Skulker), and Kaldur helped as well as gave orders or advice. Robin, however, helped but he also observed. He watched the Poltergeist's fighting style- it was untrained, self-learned and most of it was simple street fighting which meant he never got official training. He watched as the Poltergeist never seemed to falter, but the white aura around him got brighter as he protected the team from stray missiles when Superboy could not. He even thought of different plans he could use for anti-ghost weapons so the team wouldn't be defenseless or in case the Poltergeist did turn on them. Most of all, however, he listened to the banter between Skulker and the Poltergeist and he learned more about his mysterious new temporary teammate.

"You cannot defeat me whelp," Skulker growled, "I'm the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter!"

Poltergeist scoffed.

"More like worst hunter, you've been after me for the past what, two years, and I have beaten you ever single time."

Poltergeist made one last move- flying through the air with his feet first, kicking Skulker's head at full fist. Artemis and M'gann got momentarily sick as Skulker's head came off with a 'pop'. Kaldur kept his fighting stance, ready to attack Poltergeist if he had to- after all, their new temporary teammate just beheaded someone, ghost or otherwise that was not something a _hero_ did. Then Poltergeist moved closer to the body where faint cursing could be heard. He reached in, despite the disgusted noises coming from Kid Flash, Artemis and M'gann, and pulled out a small green blob that resembled a talking frog.

"I am Skulker," the small ghost's voice squeaked, "And I will destroy you."

"Yeah, yeah," Poltergeist waved the threat off as he sucked the ghost into the thermos.

He turned to the team. Kaldur visibly relaxed- as did Superboy and Robin. Kid Flash and Artemis looked paler than usual while M'gann still looked a bit greener than usual. Danny laughed,

"What? You guys didn't really thing I beheaded him, did you? Cause that leaves a lot bigger mess and tough stains."

The team tensed and when no one laughed, the Poltergeist let out a sigh,

"That was a joke…"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Third Person:**

Batman took off his cowl as he sat down at the computer inside the Batcave. The news of ghosts being real was a bit of a surprise, but not necessarily shocking since it was always possible- a possibility that he looked into of course. Typing away at the computer, he brought up any information he could find about ghosts- legitimate evidence of ghosts, however he ended up with a range of 'ghost caught on film' videos than anything else.

There were a few articles, however, that got his attention. The ones about Amity Park, 'a safe place to live', the Great Amity Horror (known by many other names for the Amity Fire), and after unlocking secured files (secured, he learned, by the Guys in White and he made a note to research about them next) about the town, he found the files about the _ghosts _of Amity. It must be the town that the Poltergeist, or Daniel, mentioned. He already did _plenty_ of research on the past of Daniel Jefferson and he knew enough that despite the various records and well-written past of Daniel, that it was an alias- however, he would not push the subject unless it became an important matter. After all, who would like talking about their life before death?

Farther investigation about Amity Park revealed that it was indeed ghost-infested after a family of ghost hunters invented a portal to the Ghost Zone- the first known manmade portal- which not only caused the infestation of the ghosts, but got the government's attention to the case, therefore they sent the Guys in White (a government organization made to deal with ghosts). Batman nearly scoffed- the Guys in White, he learned, were a joke. They were absolutely useless and careless. Thankfully, due to an anonymous tip that sent discriminating evidence to court against the branch, it was soon taken down for 'endangerment of civilians' and 'blunt disregard for life.' Though he knew that most likely the anonymous person who tipped off the rest of the rest of the government (as the President was unaware of it), was Quam Tu, as that was the only one who would have a reason for going against the Guys in White.

The most interesting part about Amity Park weren't the ghost hunters nor the 'Red Huntress', but instead the ghosts. Various accounts of ghosts- once he got into files that were once owned by the Fenton family (the same family who built the portal), he learned their names and abilities. Skulker, Box Ghost, Frostbite, and more ghosts were listed under a private file so it was likely to assume the file was made not by the parents, but instead one of their children- likely it was the son Daniel Jack Fenton as the sister was reported to not support her parents' belief for ghosts. What surprised him was the various power levels of the ghosts- and how the most powerful ones (examples: Clockwork, Ghostwriter, Data, and Frostbite) were listed as allies (Ghostwriter was listed as 'neutral' and the notes revealed there was a conflict that was sort of resolved).

Of course the most interesting, eye-catching file was the one about Danny Phantom- the white haired 'menace' that half the town thought of as a hero until the fire.

Batman smirked. It was too obvious. "_Besides, people always thought I was evil anyway and I got tired of it." _Amity Park thought Phantom was a villain, though mostly the younger generation believed him to a hero. However, everyone blamed him for the fire despite that he wasn't seen anywhere near the start of it, in fact he had disappeared for two weeks prior to the fire. Then, there was Daniel Fenton, whose face matched Phantom's despite the difference in colors. "_I died about two years ago." _Daniel Fenton was admitted into the hospital shortly after the portal was supposed to have been up- he was electrocuted in the lab, his parents had said. He had a burn scar on his hand- the same burn scar that the Poltergeist had. _"That scar is from my cause of death, as is a few others." _A more recent picture of Daniel Fenton, a press released picture of all the survivors, showed the burn scars on him- the same ones that Poltergeist had on his face. _"And the burns are from a fire."_

There was one thing that bothered the Dark Knight. One thing that just… seemed wrong and almost caused Batman to pity the young ex-thief. Poltergeist had surgical scars on his chest. They couldn't have been caused by a lab accident or any other sort of accident- they were there because someone _purposely_ put them there and they had enough time to do it professionally as if they had tied the boy down. "_Those are the ones from the people who said ghosts can't feel pain…" _The ones who said ghosts can't feel pain? The theory about ghosts not feeling pain was started by the ghost hunting family, the Fenton's- that was Daniel's own family. Is Poltergeist inferring that the ones who put those scars there was his own family? His own parents? The thought made Batman sick to his stomach in displeasure. He dealt with monsters of all types- the Joker was just one of the main ones. But for someone to tie down their own son, ghost or otherwise, while he is probably screaming at them to stop, screaming that he was their son, screaming from pain, while they _experimented _on him? _Vivisected_ him? It was… a new type of monstrous.

All of that aside, Bruce figured that with all the ghosts showing up, he would need to start building anti-ghost weaponry. He wasn't entirely sure where to start, but his computer beeped. Someone was sending him something. As he opened the files, he discovered blueprints- a way to ghost-proof arrows and baterangs along with anti-ghost guns, and a ghost shield. All the files were signed-

_A gift to the best detective in the world. I trust you not to abuse these- mainly because you are the only hero I actually like and trust aside from the little dude. Don't give me a reason not to trust you and these files will not only not release the 'ultimate' computer virus, but I won't tell anyone your secret, Bruce._

_With love,_

_Someone only slightly smarter than you_

_(P.S. Take care of my dumbass)_

Bruce read the note- feeling different emotions, starting with irritation, pride, anger, and than amusement. He knew that the files were sent by none other than Quam Tu, the one who most likely even let him into the files in the first place. He knew that she was smarter when it came to computers, but she was not smarter when it came to solving mysteries (she did call him the best detective in the world and from the arrogance she displayed before, it was unlikely she would say that unless she recognized that she was no detective or hero, just a criminal with a hacking ability). Though he was unclear as to why she would send him the files in the first place if she wanted to protect her 'little dude.'

Though Quam Tu was another mystery entirely. Danny wasn't the best at telling at lies or keeping secrets, so at least Bruce knew a little bit about the mysterious hacker due to information that Danny has said, or the conversation that Danny had earlier with the hacker. Quam Tu was a female. She's been doing the business for three years, but in more recent years she hasn't been as bad as she used to be- she wasn't selling the wrong information to the highest bidder but instead to the person that wouldn't abuse the information. She was an alcoholic so that meant she was at least twenty-one (also because there was no way a child could have hacked into his systems). As to who she truly was, he had no idea- that was something that was bothering him. He knew that she was, at least, using the alias of Vivian Jefferson- Danny's 'older sister' and was listed to be twenty one (years of galas and parties told Bruce that women often lied to make them younger). Though as to who Vivian Jefferson really was, he didn't know- he couldn't trace it.

Though one thing was defiantly clear to the Dark Knight. The Poltergeist, under the alias of Daniel Jack Jefferson, was born as Daniel Jack Fenton and used to be known as Danny Phantom. And he was far from being entirely dead- how it was possible, he may not know.

* * *

Gear took another small sip of water- she was doing good to take a water between each beer as to avoid a nasty hangover. Though she couldn't help but drink alcohol. She was getting pretty stressed out. Danny revealed himself to Bats- telling him the alias she set up and she knew that Bats was smart enough to figure everything out so she didn't bother trying to block him off from getting any information (that would also make it seem like Danny was trying to hide something and lower the already small trust placed in him). So she had to send the anti-ghost blueprints to Batman in hopes that he would indeed make them so that in case Vlad showed up, they would be prepared. Because she never did anything like that for some unselfish reason. She was trying to protect herself and Danny.

Vlad, she quickly learned, was _totally_ heading towards Danny's location. Admittedly, it was at a slow pace so they still had time and she didn't have to tell Danny just yet on the off chance it was a fluke. Vlad was just heading in the general direction and she couldn't figure out why. She was on guard since with all the ghosts coming back and with Vlad most likely planning something, it was going to get ugly very fast or slow as to avoid suspicion. Though farther research said that Vlad was coming to Happy Harbor to meet up with Bruce Wayne for some sort of meeting in Happy Harbor. So it was possible he didn't find Danny- not yet. That was very slim, however, because of the ghosts appearing. Though why was Vlad waiting? Why didn't he just get to Happy Harbor and get Danny? How did he even find him? She knew that Vlad was smart, but he wasn't smart enough to track her.

She just had to be ready and she couldn't be ready unless she knew that the team of partners and possibly the League could handle themselves with ghosts. And on the off chance that in the future, Danny decided to go back to being bad, she needed back up to take him down if it ever got that far.

Still, things were defiantly going to get rough.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 14:**

**Danny:**

A few weeks of passed since I joined the team (temporarily), but there has been talk of me joining officially soon. I was still stuck in the tower, mostly because most believed I didn't have a home- which was reasonable since all my statues, paintings, and jewels that I didn't sold were kept in a securely locked warehouse. I returned everything I didn't sell (aside from the painting in my room and the jewel I gave Gear) and I was a bit sad to see all of it go. At the same time, it was nice to get ride of the past. I could really have a future at being a hero- a real hero- with no bad credit. Well, if I still went by Poltergeist people would know I was the thief and therefore not trust me, so I might take up Robin's suggestion to change my name. I wouldn't do that just yet. I wasn't sure what I could change my name too anyway. Not only that, but if I changed it back to Phantom, the name I adored, then Vlad could find me a lot easier.

By now, they mostly trusted and even liked me. I had friends- my only friends aside from Megan and Conner at school. I trusted them to a degree and they did the same. They still didn't know my secret identity (alias) or my real name, and I didn't know theirs. I haven't stolen anything so that helped. Though KF called me _Deadboy_ and _Casper_ to annoy me. In a way it reminded me of the way Gear used to call me _Casper_ back in Amity Park to get on my nerves until she got used to the idea of me being a half ghost. Speaking of being a half ghost, I only transformed into my human half for school and sometimes sleep if I was that tired because my body would need a break and I didn't want a transform to happen against my will during a training session- or worst, during battle.

"You ready," Canary asked as she got into a ready stance.

My cloak was discarded to the side of the room, close to where my teammates stood watching. Training sessions were required and honestly, they weren't anything new. I trained a lot on my own though so it was a bit different and Canary was a better fighter than Gear (the person I occasionally did hand to hand spar with).

"Powers or no," I questioned.

"No powers. You need to learn to not rely on them too heavily."

"Trust me, I don't," I smiled.

Black Canary gave a firm nod and then waited for me to make the first move. At first, I didn't. We just walked around, taunting each other, because finally I went for a blow to her gut. She caught my fist and twisted it. Then used her foot to knock me off my balance. I quickly balanced myself out and bounced back up, kicking her in the side as I did so. She got knocked back a bit, but it didn't slow her down at all. Soon, we were a flurry of kicks, punches, and jumping. Then she landed one hard blow on the sore spot on my side (where I bruised a rib during our last fight but didn't tell anyone). There was a cracking noise. Before I knew it, I was already down.

"Sixty seconds," Kaldur called out.

Kid Flash laughed until Robin elbowed him,

"Last I checked," Robin commented, "_Your _record with Canary is only thirty seconds."

Kid Flash grumbled to himself and I laughed.

"Poltergeist," Superboy called, "You okay?"

The laughter stopped and I looked to my side. There was a faint dark spot appearing on the black material of the vest. The others looked at me in concern and Black Canary looked guilty as she helped me off the ground.

"There was a cracking noise," Robin pointed out, "Was that your rib?"

"Probably," I shrugged, "I may be a ghost, but I still get injured. I probably broke it again or something."

"I have had worse," I reminded them, "And had to keep fighting so honestly this is nothing new."

"We better get you to the medbay," Canary offered.

I waved her off,

"I have a medical kit in the bedroom. I'll fix myself up. I know how."

She gave me a glare, but when I wouldn't back down, she sighed and waved me out of the room. I gave a chipper wave to my friends, assuring them I was okay, before I flew up to the bedroom. After grabbing the med kit and patching myself up, I looked at the clock. It was already one in the morning- at least it was the weekend. I drifted off to sleep soon enough.

_My once-parents stood over me with the tools in their hands. The tools, I learned, were coated with ectoplasm- a very special ectoplasm. It was going to hurt and scar. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the scalpel cut open my flesh. There was no use protesting- not anymore. They refused to see I was their son- to them I was just a ghost that took the form of their son. _

_It didn't stop it from hurting- mentally or physically- knowing that to them, they weren't doing this to their son, not the son they once loved. I was just another ghost. I cried out in pain again. It was nothing new. _

_Two weeks of torture I had already went through. I was ready for it to just end already. I didn't care where I went when I died, as long as it wasn't here._

_The building was collapsing around us and I desperately wished I was strong enough to use my powers- to transform into Phantom, to use my intangibility, flight, anything. I should be the one to protect them, not the other way around. I screamed as Tucker got caught under a piece of debris. I fought to get to my best friend, going against Sam and Jazz's protests. _

_"Tuck," I called out._

_Sam's grip tightened on me as Jazz let go to help Tucker. No, not my sister too!_

_"Danny," Sam said, coughing slightly, "We've got to go. Jazz will get him."_

_"But-"_

_"-No Buts!"_

_Sam used all her strength to push meaway from Tucker and Jazz. She faced forward and I was still facing back, almost leaning over her shoulder. I cried out again as I saw the flames consume Tucker and Jazz- the debris finally silencing them. Tears were already forming in my eyes and I could feel the flames burning my skin. _

_I didn't even notice the piece of wood falling towards Sam and I until Sam pushed him away roughly, causing me to hit the ground a few feet away and watch as the wood pierced her chest. _

_"SAM!"_

_I desperately ran to her, but I wasn't strong enough to move most of the debris off her or get the wood out of her chest. Blood was dripping from her mouth and she was choking on it, spitting it up as she looked at me, helplessly. Shock settled in for a brief moment as I touched her shoulder,_

_"Sam," I whispered, "Sam, can you hear me?"_

_She wasn't responding- she couldn't. She was dying and she knew it. I knew it. _

_"Sam, I love you," I whispered, my throat burning, "I LOVE YOU! PLEASE!"_

I woke up clutching my blankets, cold sweat dripping down my face and arms. My hands were shaking and one hand gently touched the side of my face where the burn scars were. _Sam… I lost you… I'm sorry…_ There was a rapid knocking at my door before it finally opened to reveal Superboy and M'gann. Both of them shared a concerned look at me. I was breathing heavily and rapidly before I was finally able to bring myself back to reality.

"Uh…are you okay," Superboy asked awkwardly.

I slowly got up off the bed. My bandages were easily seen since the vest didn't cover that much. My eyes were still half-shut, but they weren't totally closed. I looked at my friends tiredly.

"I'm fine… Just… some bad dreams."

"Sounded more like nightmares," Superboy grumbled before M'gann elbowed him.

"You left early," Superboy finally said, "Which is fine cause of the rib and all, but all of us are required to do a weekly session with Canary and we came to let you know that it's your turn to go in there."

"Session," I asked confused.

"Hello M'gann," M'gann slapped her forward, "You didn't know about the sessions because you were always asleep. But according to Batman, you really need to go see her- like now. It's not that bad, it's like having a real professional therapist or counselor. She's really good at listening."

"Therapy huh," I whispered to myself, still a bit shaken from the nightmare, "Yeah it might do me some good…"

"I'll let her know you're coming," Superboy offered as he took off.


	16. Chapter 15

**Author Note: Thank you for all the favorites, reviews, and follows! Tomorrow, I may not get a chance to upload the next chapter until later that day (like real later) if at all because tonight I am having a sleepover- a Sweet 16 Birthday Party sleepover (even if technically, my birthday isn't until next week). I am so excited!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 15:**

**Third Person:**

Black Canary watched as the Poltergeist took a seat across from her. The holo-ring he wore hid his scars, but it did nothing to hide his tired and sad eyes. His hair was a mess and his white aura was dimmer than usual- as was his green eyes. He slouched into the couch, laying down on it so he was resting his back and legs fully. He drifted on and off from sleep until Black Canary finally cleared her throat.

"Poltergeist, is there anything you want to talk about?"

He sat up a bit straighter an swung his legs over so he was sitting correctly.

"I don't know," he whispered.

His hands were still shaking a bit as he was still trying to get rid of all the flashback images running through his mind- his mind wasn't even entirely awake yet, but he knew he had to tell someone what was going on. If he didn't tell someone, it would just get worse. Jazz would want him to speak up. So that was what he was going to do.

"What about the nightmare? Superboy told me that he and M'gann woke you up from one?"

"…Yeah," Danny whispered, "I… I did have a nightmare."

Black Canary leaned forward slightly,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Danny's grip tightened slightly as he took a shaky breath.

"I… I should… My… My sister and my _other sister_ would be want me to… Jazz used to say it was unhealthy to keep things bottled up…"

"Jazz was your sister," Canary asked to confirm it.

Danny nodded.

"Y-yeah. Older sister…"

Danny took a shaky breath,

"My nightmare wasn't something I- it wasn't fake… It was memories."

"Memories," Black Canary gently questioned.

"From when I was… I… I was experimented on."

Danny's body shook slightly as Black Canary's eyes widened.

"They said ghosts couldn't feel pain," Danny continued, "They said… They said I wasn't their son b-because I'm a ghost."

His eyes started to tear up,

"I am their son… I was their son… But they experimented on- I was down there for two weeks! B-Before the fire… The fire enabled my friends and my sister to save me. But I was burned by it- the scars on my face and side… But th-they… They didn't survive."

He choked back a small sob as he leaned forward. Black Canary watched him and listened to him intensely.

"They- my best friend, my girlfriend, and my older sister…. Gone… She… Sam died in front of me!"

He looked up, the tears silently going down his face,

"She died right in my arms… I was too weak to save her! I just… I loved her…"

Danny put his head down as the tears ran down his face. A part of him felt a bit better getting everything out. He had bottled so much up and to just let go of it all and finally_ cry_ about it after a while felt _nice._ He was surprised, however, when he felt Black Canary hug him tightly, so tightly he had to gently push her away so she didn't hurt his ribs. Her eyes were obviously saddened by his confession, but they held no judgment. She wasn't mad at him for not being able to save anyone. He remembered that at first, Gear was a bit mad at him for not saving Jazz- a week and three drunk nights later, she was alright though and she forgave him (and he forgave her).

Before Black Canary could utter any words of advice about grieving or how it wasn't his fault or that he wasn't weak, the alarm went off and Robin rushed in. He looked at the Poltergeist, who looked worse for wear and had red eyes (not actual red eyes- they were pink, a sign he had been crying) and then at Black Canary, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Uhh sorry… But Poltergeist, if you are feeling any better, we could use your help. We think it's another ghost attack."

"Another," Poltergeist whined, instantly returning to normal (or at least appearing so), "Ah man… I'm alright- I'll fight."

Robin laughed slightly as they both left the room. Thankfully, Danny was used to the odd sleeping hours from back when he first got his powers. Often, it was more than just two ghosts, it was every night (including school nights), and he hardly ever got more than four hours of sleep. At least this time, he can get the ghost issue wrapped up and no matter what, he can sleep in tomorrow unless they get a mission (which if he was lucky, they may let him skip because of the ribs).

"Dude," Robin asked, "Are you sure you're-"

"-Whelmed," Danny finished with a twinkle in his eyes, "Totally. Let's go kick ecto-ass- I mean_ butt."_

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the scene, Robin had yet to even ask why Poltergeist (or rather Danny according to Batman's files) was crying and honestly, he didn't want to ask because whatever happened in the therapy sessions were between Danny and Canary. It wasn't his business. Danny did seem to be doing better- his eyes weren't red and according to him his ribs were almost healed up.

The scene, however, was something a bit different. Multiple ghosts, dressed what appeared to resemble some sort of police officers, were storming the streets. The one ghost that seemed to lead them was the one that was pure white.

The Poltergeist gave a small growl that caused the team to look over at him momentarily. He didn't pay any attention- his focus fully on Walker.

"_His name is Walker,"_ Danny informed them, _"He runs the prison in the Ghost Zone and entraps any that doesn't follow the rules- or at least his version of the rules."_

_"It couldn't possibly be that bad though, right," _Kid Flash asked.

_"No it's bad. He once imprisoned me for like a thousand years for bringing something from this world into the Zone. So within like a day or two of being there, I busted out."_

_"How did you manage that,"_ Artemis questioned.

"_…Big prison break… It's okay though! Most of them were there because of the unfair rules Walker has like the thing about the orange socks!"_

_"That's nuts,_" Robin shook his head,_ "Are there any rules that actually make sense?"_

_"The only that has made sense to me is the Christmas treaty. No ghosts fight on Christmas. If you do, it gets ugly. I mean, they're really serious about it so you can get imprisoned for like ten thousand years."_

"I know you're there, punk," Walker called out loudly.

Poltergeist and the team shared a nod as they all went into action. Kaldur and the team settled for fighting with the guard-like ghosts while Poltergeist confronted Walker.

"Hey Walker! Looking for me!"

Poltergeist floated with his arms crossed smugly over his chest. His cloak floating around him majestically. Walker narrowed his eyes,

"New look, punk? Doesn't matter. Word is that you've been breaking the rules here too… Like breaking the rules in the Zone wasn't enough for you, punk."

Poltergeist rolled his eyes and got into a fighting stance. He briefly looked over to see the team was holding their own- mostly because the ghosts weren't going intangible so they were able to hit them. He gave them a firm nod before he turned his attention back to Walker, who was up to him by now. Walker used his fist to hit Danny, hard. Getting thrown back a could of feet, he regained his balance and rubbed his jaw.

"Nice hit, you've been working on it."

Walker offered no comment as he went to attack again. Poltergeist vanished briefly to reappear behind him,

"You know what? I'm sore. I'm tired. I'm not in a good mood… Time we finish this."

_"Guys, watch out- hit to the high points nearby,_" Poltergeist warned them.

Robin looked over curiously as Poltergeist summoned a large ecto-blast, it was larger than previous ones he had used. The team scattered as Danny fired the blast at every ghost near- it was like one large wave of ectoplasm that knocked out each of the nearby ghosts in one hit. When it was finished, he was a bit out of breath and a bit out of energy, but he was still standing whereas the other ghosts were defiantly not standing. He used the thermos and sucked each of them up, ignoring the faint curses from Skulker's voice coming from inside the thermos. His sudden burst of power didn't go unnoticed by Robin- who wondered just how much power the Poltergeist had and how much he hid.

Danny looked to the team with a sheepish grin,

"I am so thankful it's a weekend… If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep until noon… Maybe even till three…or four…"


	17. Chapter 16

**Author Note: Thanks for the (slightly early) birthday wishes! I enjoy reading your review, so please leave a review!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 16:**

**Third Person:**

That Monday, at least Danny felt refreshed. He was well-rested despite the various exercises and training- most by Canary and some he did by himself in free time. Either way, he was renewed and ready for another day at school. Thankfully, Bats said that he could go to his actual house after school to keep up the appearance of a normal student, but to be at the mountain by a certain time and that he still had to sleep there (Batman still wanted to keep an eye on him- though Danny had a small suspicion that he wanted to make sure that he wasn't getting many nightmares).

"Hey guys," Danny said as he walked up to Megan and Conner after school, "Geometry was rough, huh?"

"Not that bad," Megan answered honestly, "I found it rather easy."

"Yeah," Conner nodded in agreement.

Danny threw my head back,

"_Ah man_, wanna help a friend out? Study session at my place after school?"

Megan and Conner shared a brief look before nodding.

"Sure," Megan smiled.

Danny laughed as he waved goodbye to Megan and Conner to head back to his house- which he missed because of the lab and his own bed. Plus he did have to clean. He entered the house and took a step back in surprise as the first he saw wasn't someone he knew. It was a girl- well, more of a woman- looked between eighteen and twenty-two if he had to guess. She had long black hair that was curled slightly. She wore a short black skirt, a long-sleeved red shirt and a black scarf. Her black heels only added to her height. As soon as he saw her eyes, however, he furrowed his brows.

"Gear," he asked cautiously, "Is that you…?"

"Yep," she popped the 'p', "I am under my alias as your sister- might as well look the part. Just don't get used to me wearing a skirt."

She continued eating the bag of chips in her hand._ Yep,_ Danny thought, _that's Gear…_ As soon as it settled in that it was Gear, panic set in.

"You can't be here!"

"Dude," Gear narrowed her eyes, "I went through a long-ass flight with a kid that kept kicking my chair, I only have had _maybe_ four hours of sleep the past week- _waiting for you to get here_, and I have not had a single decent cup of coffee because I am too tired to figure out the fancy as shit coffee maker in the kitchen. _Do not tell me I can't be here._"

Danny gulped nervously and backed away slowly at her death glare. To be honest, after everything he had seen and faced, an angry Gear was the most terrifying thing he ever knew. Gear continued to glare before Danny raised his hands in defense,

"I- _uhhh- _didn't mean it that way… I just have some friends coming over and-"

"-You have friends," Gear asked shocked, "I almost thought that was a joke."

"Hey," Danny said, defensively and insulted.

"Chill your balls, dude," Gear waved it off, "I am going to bed anyway. Wake me up and I will kick your balls so hard, you'll be able to taste them. See ya. Or as _Vivian_ would say, _Bonsoir__mon petit__imbécile__."_

_Goodnight my little dumbass,_ Danny mentally translated. Before he could say anything else, Gear walked out, looking disgruntled and mumbling curses under her breath. She was deifnalty not in the best mood. He let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he didn't want his friends to meet Gear it was just that… Well he didn't want his friends to meet Gear. There was no telling what she would do or say to embrass him. Though if she stuck to the alias of _Vivian Jefferson_- then she would be a different person, at least a little bit. She sure did _look_ different enough.

Shaking his head, he hurried to get the house clean- realizing just how much of a mess Gear could be if she was left unsuprivised. He wasn't even sure _how_ her underwear ended up on the ceiling fan or _why_ there were two pairs of underwear (one being a pair of vivid pink ones and the other being a pink thong) that _defiantly_ didn't belong to him or Gear on the kitchen floor. He hurried to toss both Gear's underwear (which was shredded by the fan) and the mysterious underwear in the trash, take the trush out once it was filled to the brim with trash, and he somehow managed to get done just as the doorbell rang.

He opened it with a smile, seeing Conner and Megan there. He eagerly ushered them in,

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming over!"

"You seem eager," Conner commented, raising an eyebrow.

Danny gave a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his neck nervously,

"I don't really have any friends- I mean, I do, but- crap… You're the first ones to come to my house since I moved here so yeah, I'm excited- just a bit though."

"_Is it just me,"_ Megan said over the mental link, _"But does he remind you of the Poltergeist? He scratches at the back of his neck when he is nervous too."_

_"Now that you mention it, they do look a bit alike,_" Connor answered, _"But it's kind of impossible for it to be the same guy."_

_"You're right… Hello Meagan! Maybe they were related to each other when Poltergeist was alive!"_

_"Maybe."_

Danny titled his head curiously since no one was saying anything. Finally, Conner and Meagan looked back at him and then looked around the room. Everything was spotless, which was a bit different since the mountain was usually a bit messy. It was the first time either of them had been in a _real_ Earth home- at least, one that was for leasiure and not for a missoin. They haven't even been to any of their teammates' real houses yet. They were a bit at a loss of what to do before Danny ushered them to the couch, where textbooks and notebooks were spread across the coffee table.

"So, studying," Danny offered.

Ten minutes later, they were very engrossed into the study. Well, Megan was. She was trying to get Danny to pay attention while Conner was wondering about the room on his way to the kitchen to get drinks. He stopped to look at a statue- _it looks…familar._ He picked up the statue and turned it over in his hands. Danny jumped up,

"Please don't touch that!"

Conner turned away from the statue to look at Danny, not noticing that his grip on the statue was faltering- causing it to land to the ground with a loud SMASH. Danny's eyes widened.

"Uhhh sorry," Conner said awkwardly.

Megan sighed deeply, but Danny was just looking around nervously.

"Danny," Conner said cautiously.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's fine about the statue. I just- oh no."

A figure entered the room- the figure that would be the end of Danny- an angry Gear. She still wore the black wig- though it was a bit messier. The little amount of makeup she wore as _Vivian_ was removed so he could see the bags under her eyes- her eyes were glaring. If looks could kill, Danny would be so dead. She wore only a pair of purple men's boxer shorts and a loose black tank top. Where she got the boxers, Danny wasn't sure and he wasn't concerned about that.

"Who's she," Megan asked curiously, "She looks a bit sleepy."

"Sleepy," Danny argued, "No- Sleepy is cute and dozing off, but tired is 10 cups of coffee and murder. Trust me, she's not sleepy. She's tired and that is what makes her scary…"

"You are dead meat," Gear growled.

Conner tensed slightly, ready for a fight. Megan stood up off the cough,

"Sorry- we didn't mean to wake you up."

Gear turned to the guests and Danny took that as an oppurtinity to run to the kitchen to get her coffee ready. Coffee was the only way to tame the wild beast. Gear's bad attitude almost disappeared completely.

"I'm Vivian," Gear said, slipping into the part, her voice changing slightly, "Please call me Viv. It's so nice to see he has some friends."

"I'm Megan," Megan smiled, "and this is Conner!"

Danny ran back into the room, careful of the hot beverage he held in his hands.

"I got you some coffee," Danny offered.

"Thanks, _crétin,"_ Gear said with a small smile as she took the coffee.

She took a sip and calmed down as she started to head back to her bedroom.

"Huh, I thought coffee wasn't good for you," Megan mused to herself, "Maybe she could try decaf."

"Oh no," Gear called out, "There's a time and place for decaf, _chéri,_ that's never and in the trash."

Danny facepalmed. After that whole incident, he could only hope that Conner and Megan would come back again.

* * *

As soon as Megan and Conner left, after promising to be back over again some time, Danny was relived until Gear poked her head into the living room.

"They gone," she asked.

"Yes and it's a miracle that they want to be back."

"I don't think I could have scared them off," Gear said, nonchalantly, "Anyway, I do have some news."

She walked into the living room fully, taking off the black wig to let her hair 'breathe.' She tossed the wig onto the coffee table and plopped down on the couch.

"I thought you were going to bed," Danny raised his eyebrow.

"Ah, but then you gave me coffee. I'm good as new. Better even. Now, I do have news so sit."

Danny was hesitant, knowing that news from Gear could range anything from _'they canceled my favorite show'_ to '_world is ending.' _Gear took a deep breath,

"I'm pretty sure Vlad is coming here. Well he is, for some type of meeting with Bruce Wayne- _heh_- but I am sure he knows you're here."

Panic rose in his chest as his eyes widened,

"How?"

"Don't know and it doesn't matter. What matters is that he does know and that you need to tell the League or the team about it."

"What!? Why," Danny asked hotly, "If I tell them they could get hurt!"

"If you don't tell them they'll get even more hurt," Gear argued, "I'm not arguing with you, dude. I'm just explaining why I'm right! Now you will tell them about Vlad and you will get their help or so help me I will tell them myself."

"Why," Danny repeated firmly.

"Because you can't face Vlad alone, even if ya got me, I'm more of a behind the scenes worker than a soldier. Plus, I already gave Bats the blueprints for anti-ghost stuff and they should be finished by now… So…"

Danny mused for a moment. He hated to admit that she was right. He had to warn them that Vlad Plasmius AKA Vlad Masters was dangerous and after him. That didn't mean he'd tell his secret though- at least not yet.

"Fine…"


	18. Chapter 17

**Author Note: Gear is actually pansexual so she is _can be_ attracted to anyone of any gender, sex, and because aliens exist in this universe (err in the YJ universe)- any species too.  
~CWA**

**Chapter 17:**

**Third Person:**

Danny kept pacing the floor, jumping at every single noise. He even almost shot an ectoblast at M'gann when she dropped her cookie sheet. He was acting weirder than usual and it was something that everyone noticed, which got them a bit concerned.

"What's his problem," Kid Flash asked, snacking yet again on some chips.

They all looked over to Poltergeist. He was muttering to himself in some other language (ghost speak) so while Superboy could hear him, he had no idea what was being said. M'gann looked at her friend sadly and then back to the fresh batch of cookies- the ones she didn't ruin or burn. Getting an idea, she smiled as she flew over to Poltergeist with a few cookies in her hands.

"Here! These might make you feel better!"

Poltergeist offered her a weak smile and muttered a thank you before he devoured the cookies. His eyes got wide before looking at M'gann.

"'ese 'r' 'lious," he tried to say with his mouth full of cookies.

_"These are delicious,_" he repeated over the mental link, _"Thanks."_

_"Mind telling us what's wrong then," _M'gann asked.

_"…It's… I don't know how to explain it. You know how I said some ghosts are bad? Well one of the worst- I think he's-"_

At that moment, the alarm went off, causing Poltergeist to jump and light up an ectoblast. Robin typed away at the computer.

"Bats said there's another ghost attack. This time in broad daylight."

"Why doesn't the League take care of it," Artemis asked, "Not that's we're turning it down."

"Stuff," Robin answered vaguely, _Bruce has a meeting to get ready for and the others are busy._

Danny looked around nervously, gulping slightly as if he could just swallow away his nerves. He knew in his gut who it was. It was going to be Vlad- he was sure of it. He would have to face the fruitloop with his team.

_My team_, Danny realized, _yeah… my team… They're my friends now- almost best friends…_

* * *

Poltergeist was the first to react when they reached the scene. However, instead of flying towards the villain, he seemed to retreat a bit in fear. His eyes were wide and his mouth felt a bit dry. The villain in question was the one he feared it was going to be. Vladimir Plasmius floated above the ground, towering over citizens with an arrogant look on his face. He shot at more civilians to scare them, make the run, and he was enjoying seeing them run.

_"Polgergeist,"_ Kaldur said over the link, _"Do you know who it is?"_

_"…Yeah, his name is Vlad. Vlad Plasmius."_

_"You don't seem too pleased to see him,"_ Kid Flash observed.

_"No one is ever glad to see Vlad. He's evil… He's honestly the worst I've met. He wants to take over the world and honestly the only thing stopping him is the fact he wants me by his side first."_

_"Why,"_ Robin questioned as the team started to get into position.

_"I remind him of himself is his excuse. He also loved my mom and believes that I should have been his son so he's… Kind of obessed… Just guys, please be careful. I know you guys deal with a lot of dangerous guys, but none of those guys were ghosts."_

Kaldur looked over to his new friend in concern. Poltergeist seemed a bit on edge, keeping a close eye on Vlad.

_"How powerful is he,_" Kaldur asked.

_"He has basic ghost abilities, but he's older than me so they're stronger than mine. Teleportation, duplication, he can do nearly everything I can- there's a few thing I can do that he can't do, but he's still stronger. Smarter."_

_"I have my doubts he's stronger,_" Robin encouraged, _"Let's take him down."_

_"Team, go,"_ Kaldur ordered.

The team wasted no time in going after the ghost. Vlad, however, seemed bored as he easily dodged and attacked each one of the team members. _No,_ Poltergeist thought, _He's going to kill them at this rate! _When Poltergeist finally gathered his courage to step in, he shot an ectoblast,

"VLAD!"

"Ah, young badger," Vlad greeted calmly, "It's been a while and I see you've changed."

Vlad looked over Danny's new outfit, easily dismissing Danny's angered expression. Not at all concerned about the _sidekicks,_ Vlad floated to the ground.

"Tell me, are you ready to finally join my side, young badger? I heard you were already a thief. _The Poltergeist?_ Really, you are so childish. Couldn't think of anything more original?"

"Well I'm a hero now," Danny growled, ectoblasts charging in his hands, "And I will _never_ join you."

He shot the ectoblasts repeatedly at Vlad, but he simply put up an ecto-shield to block each attack. He duplicated into three and sent the two duplicates to go after the team. Kaldur and Robin faced one of the duplicates, Superboy and M'gann handed the other duplicate, while Kid Flash and Artemis handled the civilians. Poltergeist, however, was left dealing with the original Vlad.

The team weren't doing so good without Danny's help. They were able to handle themselves, but they weren't necessarily winning. They dared to say that they were _almost_ losing- _almost._ Danny's eyes widened as Vlad's duplicates disappeared. Vlad figured one large blast and aimed it at the team. Danny flew as fast as he could and landed in front of his friends, throwing up a large green ecto-shield to block the attack. He gritted his teeth at the attack rippled into the shield and caused him to scoot back a few inches.

"Oh pity, they're still alive," Vlad commented, "But I have some other business to attend to. I will return, little badger, and you will join me whether you like it or not."

With his signature smug smirk, Vlad disappeared, leaving an exhausted Danny. He looked around- there was some damage, but not as much as there could have been. His team mates, _his friends,_ were safe and so were the civilians that was all that mattered.

"Hey guys," Poltergeist said, a bit out of breath, "Did I mention how much of a fruitloop he is?"


	19. Chapter 18

**Author Note: Thank you for both the birthday wishes and the reviews!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 18:**

**Third Person (Wayne Enterprises):**

Bruce Wayne scanned the crowd around him. The gala taking place inside of his building was important for business and for keeping up his 'reputation' as a 'play-boy.' Of course, the point of the party was to celebrate the budding relations between Masters and Wayne Enterprises. He could, obviously, have to speak to one of his most 'honored' guests, Vlad Masters, for himself. Vlad was on his watch list for a reason- his wealth was gained suspiciously and Vlad was reportedly a lot like Luthor. As well as that, Vlad also had relations to the Fenton family, therefore he must have known Danny Fenton. According to the reports, Vlad despised his 'college friend' Jack, but adored Madeline and Danny- to an unhealthy level. Of course, Bruce also had a few _theories _about Vlad's connection to a ghost called Plasmius (there were three files locked from when he did his research- one was labeled _Danielle,_ one was _Dan, _and the final was _Plasmius._ Though _Dan _and _Plasmius_ had a lot more protection than Danielle's file).

All Bruce could see were various rich people dressed in their finest clothes and a few reporters from various stations. There was no sign of the elusive Masters.

"Good evening, Mr. Wayne," a devilish voice greeted.

Turning, Bruce faked a smile. Though he knew the tone of voice Vlad was speaking in. It was the voice of someone you couldn't trust, someone who lied and manipulated to get what they wanted. He could see the resemblance to Luthor already. Bruce shook Vlad's hand firmly,

"Ah, Mr. Masters, it's a pleasure to finally get to meet you."

Vlad returned the rather fake grin with one of his own as he looked over Bruce. _This is Bruce Wayne… Interesting, very interesting… Had to believe a playboy such as him may even be the Batman…_

"Oh please, Mr. Wayne," Vlad said, "The pleasure is all mine. And do call me Vlad, I insist."

"Very well," Bruce nodded, "Are you enjoying the party?"

"It is rather… interesting," Vlad commented, "A bit more social than I usually like. Still, it is adequate for something being put together on short notice. Why did you insist to have a party, Mr. Wayne? We could have just spoke privately?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes briefly,

"A party seemed appropriate to celebrate this occasion. Why celebrate privately when we can celebrate with the world?"

He gestured towards everyone in the room to prove his point. Vlad nodded slightly, but he had the suspicion that Bruce knew he wouldn't do anything with a crowd.

"Mr. Masters," someone in the crowd called, "Can we get a few words about the forming bond between your company in Wayne Enterprises?"

Vlad smiled slightly and turned to Bruce, bowing,

"You'll have to excuse me, Mr. Wayne."

As soon as he passed by, he whispered into Bruce's ear,

"The boy is mine, Mr. Wayne. Daniel is meant to be at my side."

Before he could utter a word or even glare at the man, Vlad had disappeared into the crowd. It didn't stop Bruce from glaring into the crowd and nearly storming off to go to the cave (quickly). His theory was correct. Vlad Masters was Vlad Plasmius- he was dangerous, slightly delirious, and _a ghost._ The team needed their new weapons before Vlad attacked again (he knew all about Plasmius' little visit).

* * *

"…And now Artemsis' arrows will also be able to hit a ghost," Batman concluded.

The team looked over their new weapons. Artemis received new arrows- one that were anti-ghost. Robin received new baterangs and various other gadgets that should be able to work on ghosts. Kaldur received an addition to his water bearers that added a shock to his water that should be able to harm ghosts. Superboy received anti-ghost gloves that resembled gauntlets. M'gann was already able to touch ghosts, but she did need to work on fighting ghosts. Kid Flash got gloves to put on so he would be able to hit ghosts. Poltergeist stood a bit uncomfortably in the back, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Now," Batman ordered, "Attack Poltergeist."

"WHAT," Poltergeist snapped out of his small haze.

"They need to test their new equipment on a ghost that won't hurt them should they fail. Go."

Poltergeist grumbled to himself slightly as he got into a fighting stance. The team readied themselves, a bit weary since they were going to be fighting their teammate. None of them knew how the anti-ghost weapons would affect him. Poltergeist made a 'come hither' motion,

"Come on, sooner we get this done the sooner I won't be the punching bag anymore."

Robin shrugged,

"Alright- try to stay whelmed."

Poltergeist chose not to comment since Artemis' arrows were heading straight towards him. He dodged each one he could, but one grazed his arm despite the intangibility. Artemis gave him a smug look so he stuck his tongue out at her before he had to quickly dodge one of Robin's baterangs. Superboy charged at him and Poltergeist jumped, pole-vaulting himself off of Superboy's back, causing Superboy to slam into the ground.

Poltergeist took to the air,

"Sorry!"

"No apologies," Batman barked out, "It's a training exercise."

Poltergeist made a face, but then M'gann grabbed him from behind, restraining him. She lowered the both of them to ground and he struggled to get free for a moment. Her grip tightened. His eyes glowed bright neon green for a moment before he shot a small ectoblast towards the team, surprising M'gann as they scattered. Her grip loosened and he took that moment to break free and taking to the air once again.

Robin tossed a baterang towards the Poltergeist, who dodged. He laughed slightly,

"Missed me!"

"Ha! That's what you think," Robin laughed.

The baterang came back around, hitting Poltergeist in the head and knocking him off balance. He was low enough so Superboy grabbed the Poltergeist's legs and pulled him to the ground. Poltergeist's body hit the ground with a THUD. Panicking slightly, Danny shot a few ectoblasts at Superboy and the rest of the team to back them away a bit. He turned invisible only to reappear behind Kaldur.

Poltergeist attempted to disarm Kaldur, but he used his water bearers to shock Danny, causing him to let go. Poltergeist glanced to the clock on the far wall only for his eyes to widened.

"Okay," Poltergeist said as he put his hands up, "I surrender! The weapons work! But _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ is coming on soon and I really wanna go watch it so we can stop now?"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**Third Person:**

Gear had a habit- one of her many habits actually. In a way, she considered it worse than her drinking habit because this habit caused little crumbs of chips to get stuck in the keys of her keyboard as she typed away at the computer, trying (and failing) to try to get a good visual of Vlad at the meeting that occurred the other night. She continued to eat the chips, multitasking as she ate, hacking into the various security cameras and audio.

"Shittles," Gear cursed loudly as one of the keys got stuck.

She quickly grabbed her keyboard and turned it upside down, gently banging it on the desk to get the crumbs out and fix the keys. Due to the gentle banging on the desk, a few of the keys got pressed causing the video screen to change to another section. She looked at the screen briefly and spotted Vlad.

"Meant to do that," she muttered to herself.

Turning the keyboard upright and putting it back on its rightful place, she typed away again to get a better look at Vlad, talking with Bruce Wayne in a secluded area of the room. She put on her large headphones and adjusted the volume on a separate screen. It wasn't a live video (due to her being too occupied the other day to watch it live, but she hacked into all the cameras and audio when it was live and set it to record) which made things a lot easier. She edited away the background noise and focused only on the voices of Bruce and Vlad. Even with their voices being the only audio and it being set to the highest volume, it was still hard for her to hear since it was quiet to begin with.

In the end, she couldn't catch a word of what was said, but she did notice Vlad whispering something in Bruce's ear before leaving- Bruce glaring after him. _Vlad made some sort of threat, I bet… But what? What did he say? Was it about Danny? His plans? _Gritting her teeth, she exited the videos and audio set-ups.

"I'm useless," Gear groaned.

Taking a sip of the water she had nearby to help with a hangover from a 'party night gone _right_', she opened up new windows on the computers and got to work on trying to find where Vlad currently was at. Her radar, however, confirmed that Vlad was still in Happy Harbor. After hacking into security cameras, she discovered it was Vlad fighting the partners and Danny yet again.

_Crap- Sorry dude, I was busy…_

She winced as she saw him hit the ground.

* * *

Poltergeist rubbed his head as he sat up, noticing the slight dent in the ground. Even with him and the team's anti-ghost weapons, they were having a bit of trouble facing Vlad. Granted, he was trying not to use all of his powers to their full extent. He knew that the team were his friends, practically a second-family, but he didn't know if they would be so understanding if he revealed that he was a lot more powerful than he looked. Besides, he didn't want to add to the damage- at least it was on the outskirts of town so there were no people or even buildings.

_"Poltergeist,"_ Kaldur inquired, _"Are you alright?"_

He stood up entirely and got into a fighting position,

_"I'm alright."_

_"Good to hear, my friend, we could use your help."_

Poltergeist gave a firm nod and took to the skies to join M'gann against one of the duplicates- though it might have been the original, he lost track. He didn't want to use the same attack he did before- not after he noticed how Robin was becoming a bit suspicious of how powerful he might be. It was bad enough that Robin knew his secret alias- well at least, he thought he knew since Robin made some vague comment about him going to the high school. Though he wished he did tell at least Robin that Vlad Masters was Plasmius, but telling the secret may cause Vlad to run. Danny didn't want Vlad to run. He wanted to _finish the fight._

The fighting seemed to be put on a hold as the duplicates vanished, leaving one Vlad floating above every one else.

"You're such children," Vlad, or maybe even a duplicate, scowled, "So immature, so _inexperienced."_

"Children," Superboy growled insulted before he charged.

Vlad easily dodged, unconcerned,

"_Impulsive brats,_" Vlad continued, "Badger, if you just joined me it would make things a lot easier. A lot… smoother…"

"I will never join you, Vlad," Danny spat out, "You crazed fruitloop!"

Vlad scowled yet again as Danny sent multiple ecto-blasts as him. He sent up a shield before he disappeared, reappearing beside Danny.

"Come now, little badger, if you join me you can go back to the thieving you enjoyed."

For a very brief moment, the Poltergeist faltered. He didn't attack. He actually thought about the offer because a part of him did miss a bit of that excitement, the adrenaline. The hesitation was all Vlad needed to continue,

"Take them down and join my side where your rightfully belong."

_'Where you rightfully belong'_ echoed a bit in his head. He narrowed his eyes and turned around briskly, sending a strong ectoblast straight into Vlad's chest, sending him backwards,

"My _rightful place_ is with my team! My friends!"

"Friends," Vlad barked, "They'll end up dead in the end, my boy, just like your old ones."

The team narrowed their eyes as Poltergeist winced before shaking his head.

"They may be dead Vlad, but they live on in memories because they were good people, which is more than I can say for you."

_"Everyone fire at once,"_ Poltergeist requested, _"if we attack him at once it may work. Kid Flash, think you can amplify the attacks? M'gann, send a mental attack and Supes, think you could send a final push of our attacks at him."_

The team gave a nod.

_"3…2…,"_ Poltergeist continued, _"…1… NOW!"_

Poltergeist sent a large ray of power at Vlad. Kaldur sent a water attack, made to shock the villain. Robin sent his strong baterangs while Artemis shot her arrows. M'gann used her mental abilities to try to attack Vlad's mind, to disorientate him. Kid Flash rotated his arms and body rapidly, the winds causing their attack to gain more momentum and power. The attacks seemed to mix together in some odd blend. As soon as the wind died down and it was close to Vlad, Superboy charged and hit the center of the back of the attacks, pushing it straight into the confused and dizzy Vlad.

He cried out in pain, the dust and dirty from KF's winds blocked their vision, but when it cleared, Vlad had disappeared again.

"No," Poltergeist growled, "He couldn't have walked away from that unharmed!"

"I didn't, little badger."

They all turned to see Vlad. He had a busted lip that looked bruised as few speckles of blood appeared around it and on it. His clothes were a bit torn and he was, for once, injured. Though the scowl was still on his face,

"If you won't become my apprentice, I have ways to persuade you."

He snapped his fingers. A few ghost vultures flew by, dropping an unconscious form in Vlad's arms. Poltergeist landed on the ground, his eyes widened in horror. The team looked disgusted that Vlad would bring a girl, younger than them appearing to be between ten and twelve, into his fight. It was low. Though the resemblance between the girl and the Poltergeist were stunning, even if she had black hair and was wearing old, torn clothes. Superboy and M'gann noticed the similarity between her and their friend Danny from school.

_"Poltergeist,"_ Artemis said over the link cautiously, _"…Do you know her?"_

_"Know her? She's practically my little sister…"_


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**Third Person:**

_There comes a point in everyone's life that they think about murder,_ Gear thought livid, _Most people ignore it or become shocked. The others become murders, serial killers… Though usually even they get caught… But I won't get caught when I murder that sick bastard for bringing my little dudette into this. _

Her fists clenched and in a fit of pure anger, she punched a nearby wall, causing more damage to her knuckles and hands then the wall. She briefly looked down to her bleeding knuckles before glancing at the undamaged wall as she breathed heavily. She knew how to defend herself, she knew martial arts, but she wasn't necessarily strong as she was quick. Therefore she honestly couldn't have expected to cause more than minor paint damage and a few chips into the small bare area of her wall.

But she didn't care that her knuckles were bleeding, not when Dani was involved. Dani was like a little sister- a kid that looked up to Gear, not as a superhero role model, but as a normal role model, a position that Gear was honored to have. Dani was her little dudette, Gear watched over her, checked up on her. Now, if she paid more attention- done some more researching as to why Dani may not be answering her calls those previous months before, then Dani may not be in Vlad's arms now.

Feeling more relived as she sat back down at the table, she typed away at the computer. Hacking into the League was easy. It was on the same basic system that the Bats' computers ran on. Now she just had to get a message to them so they could go help Vlad before Danny turned into Dan. She reread the message with a slight smirk. If Danny did go Dan and ended up having to be brought down, she wanted to make sure that Vlad would go down too. Though she felt a bit of pride in making the message sound a bit more professional- if anything to emphasis the urgency of the situation.

_Listen to me and listen to me closely. I understand your hesitance to find anything I send to you, I am a known criminal of sorts after all- even if I am working on it. _

_Either way, Vladimir Masters is a manipulative bastard. Attached are various documents, videos, and audio recordings to back up evidence of fraud, falsifying reports and various other papers, involvement with the previously shutdown Guys in White, and other things that are sure to put him in jail for a long time. If not, here something that is- the finale video will show a transformation of sorts that you may sound shocking. Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius, a ghost. An evil one at that. Using his powers for his own gain, he overshadowed many of the men who gave him the fortune he is now known for (starting as far back as twenty years ago). His sole obsession used to be a woman named Madeline Fenton. Now, however, his obsession has switched to Poltergeist after her death (Note- he had attempted murder on Madeline's husband multiple times). His goal? To get Poltergeist on his side as the apprentice or a son- an offer that Poltergeist declines repeatedly. _

_However, now, Vlad the Bastard has taken someone that Poltergeist cares deeply for as either a hostage or some sort of trade- information is unknown. Location coordinates are noted at the bottom and situation could quickly turn for the worse. If you mean what you say about helping the Poltergeist reform, prove it. If not, be aware that your own proteges are there at the fight as well._

_Take him down before Poltergeist does something he will regret. _

_Sign,_

_Your friendly neighborhood hacker_

She pressed the send button and then looked down at her bleeding hand with a sigh. She had to get bandaged up before she could do anything else to help.

* * *

The team looked at the Poltergeist in shock- never once considering that he did say he was a ghost which inferred that he did once have a family, Robin knew he had an older sister (a 'Vivian Jefferson' but he has suspicions). Poltergeist stood there a bit weak in the knees. His eyes were still wide and a part of him was still in shock.

"You have a sister," Kid Flash practically shouted.

"Danielle," Danny explained, "…I haven't seen her in a long time though… I didn't… I should have been there for her."

He scowled deeply as his eyes flashed red. He should have been there. He shouldn't have let her run away, but then again since she did it might've been what saved her from his parents. But he should have looked for her. He knew that Gear was keeping track of her- though she would never admit it- so that meant that Vlad had to have been a bit sneaky to get past Gear's devices. But he should have just tell Gear to tell him where she was so he could get her.

But though would he want the criminal life for her back when he was a criminal? Yes. If it meant getting her away from Vlad.

When he looked back up, his eyes were narrowed and glowing a deep dangerous red.

"Don't hurt her," the Poltergeist growled, his voice going dangerously low and echoing, "Don't you dare hurt her, Vlad. This is between you and me."

"Oh no dear boy," Vlad said, his eyes gleaming with evil, "I believe this is between all of us. Join me and she'll go free… I just can't promise you that she will be in one piece when I hand her over."

Vlad's hand charged with an ectoblast as it wavered around Danielle's unconscious body, threatening to shot the girl. Poltergeist growled again. His hair danced in flames around his head. His aura seemed to pulse and brighten, causing the team to take a step back to be able to see correctly. The team shared a concerned look. They noticed that when the Poltergeist did either something morally wrong (stealing) or angry, his appearance changed.

_"Uhhh Poltergeist,"_ Robin said over the link, _"You okay?"_

_"Yeah just dandy CONSIDERING HE IS THREATENING MY LITTLE SISTER!"_

Superboy covered his ears, Poltergeist's voice screaming in his mind wasn't pleasant- the others showed signs of displeasure as well.

_"Look,_" Robin said, _"I get that you're a bit overwhelmed but yelling about it won't do much so we need a plan and-"_

_"-How's this for a plan?!"_

Poltergeist charged at Vlad, catching him off guard. His eyes were wide slightly- Daniel was never that mad before, so why he was mad now? Was it because of the little brat? Danielle stirred a bit, but otherwise didn't wake up. However, Danny's attack did cause Vlad to drop her. Superboy made a dive and caught her, giving Poltergeist the thumbs up that she was alright.

Poltergeist didn't even have time to acknowledge or thank Superboy as Vlad shot a large ecto-blast at Danny. He flew backwards until he hit a nearby tree- or rather, three trees- and he still broke it. He didn't even wince as he got right back up again and made another charge towards Vlad,

"You don't threaten the only family I have left!"

Danny screamed as he continued to fight Vlad. The team did their best trying to help, taking out any duplicates and protected Danielle from stray shots and anything else that may be a danger to her. Robin was the one who ended up having to hold her and he frowned when he realized that she was a bit too light. He knew that Poltergeist would never allow her to just not eat, yet she felt underweight. She stirred before she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi," Robin said cheerfully in greeting.

Her eyes widened and she jumped out of his arms, getting into a fighting stance similar (yet a bit sloppier) than the Poltergeist's. Her eyes darted around her surroundings- at first, she didn't notice Danny or Vlad. She just noticed the spandex-clad teens in front of her. Recognizing them as heroes, she relaxed slightly, but still kept prepared.

"Where am I," Danielle asked sternly.

"Just outside Happy Harbor," Robin answered.

"Pardon me," Kaldur questioned, "But what is the last thing you remember?"

"I…I was traveling," Danielle answered carefully, her head a bit foggy, "I got caught from behind… About a month ago… I… He… _Vlad_ kept me caged and hidden like an animal…."

Her fists tightened and her eyes shut before she calmed down.

"Next thing I know," she finished, "I was here. But where's Vlad?"

Poltergeist crashed down to the ground roughly, barely missing Danielle and the team. He left a large crater in the dirt. Danielle's eyes widened.

"Danny," she asked surprised before running up to him, despite protests from the heroes, "Danny! What happened to you?"

"Lots," he said, "Guys, keep her safe and away from the fight- _please_."

Danielle put her foot down hard,

"No way! You are not fighting Vlad on your own!"

"He's not alone," Kaldur gently chimed in, "He has us backing him up."

Danielle turned to the team and looked them over once again. She noticed the concerned looks in their eyes when they saw Danny fly off again to fight Vlad. They were friends. She smiled,

"Glad he has some friends again! But you are not gonna stop me from joining the fight!"

"Maybe they can't," a voice chimed, "But we will."

They all turned in mild surprise. Superman, Batman and Black Canary stood there proudly and confidently.

"This fight ends now," Batman said darkly.


	22. Chapter 21

**Author Note: Consider yourselves lucky. I could have split this up into two (maybe even three) chapters.  
~CWA**

**Chapter 21:**

**Third Person:**

"No," Poltergeist growled at the League, his eyes glowing red, "_This is my fight."_

He shot an ectoblast at the League, causing them to back away.

"_So stay out of this!"_

Before they could say anything, he turned back to fight Vlad.

Batman assessed the situation. Poltergeist appeared to be back to his more 'menacing' appearance. Whether it was because of his emotions or due to his 'ghost' heritage, the appearance change may be some sort of natural defense to appear more threatening. Either way, he was sure it wasn't good- Quam Tu sent them that message for a reason, was it because she noticed the change in Poltergeist? Then there was the matter of the little girl, who insisted that it was 'Dani with an _I_' not Danielle. She appeared like the image of Danny Fenton- a splitting image. Yet there was no mention of any younger siblings. _A clone perhaps? A mixture of him and his older sister? Or him and some other girl? More of a child then a clone. _Superboy was standing a good distance away from Superman, who was still ignoring the clone, while M'gann comforted him. Kaldur was desperately trying to convince Danielle (rather _Dani with an I_) that she could not fight no matter how much she helped and Superman was still annoyed that Batman was making them all wait to see if Danny could handle himself.

When he brought his attention back to the fight, Poltergeist just got knocked into another set of forestry. Danielle broke out of Kaldur's grasp and ran towards the fallen ghost.

"Danielle," Kaldur called out, the others calling out her name as well.

"It's Dani with an_ I,_" Danielle called out.

Superman was about to run after her, but wanting to test a small theory, Batman put his hand out as a sign to stop.

"We have to see how they handle themselves on their own. The second this steps out of line- whether it be Vlad or even Poltergeist going over the line, we _end _this."

Superman gave a firm nod, but Kid Flash continued to complain to Robin and the other team mates.

"This is stupid," Kid Flash muttered, "Why aren't we helping?"

"Not really our fight," Robin shrugged, "And we are taking down the duplicates which is a big help because Poltergeist looks like he's getting his butt kicked. We'll step in soon- I think."

"You think?"

"Batman doesn't tell me everything, I usually know stuff because I hack into it," Robin shrugged again.

Despite the small disbelief they had, the team turned to where Danielle and the Poltergeist were. Poltergeist had jumped up to hold Danielle as he pushed them both away from one of Vlad's ecto-blasts.

"Danielle," Poltergeist, or rather Danny, shouted at her, "Stay out of this fight! I will not let him hurt you! Not again!"

"Dude, this is my fight too," Danielle argued, "And I will help!"

She charged up an ectoblast to prove her point, causing the team to be taken back. They didn't think she was a ghost (or even a mutant) with the way Danny protected her. She shot the blast at Vlad, who put up a shield. She got into a fighting stance as Vlad came closer and everyone was momentarily blinded by a small light that went over her body, transforming her. When the light disappeared, the resemblance between Danny and her were uncanny- the white hair, glowing green eyes and even the black and white color scheme. Though Danny's eyes were slowly turning back to green, but his white hair was dancing around his head in flames.

Batman felt a bit of pride in knowing his theory was correct- Danielle was a ghost. And now he knew how they changed their appearance. Still, Danielle seemed to be a good fighter- she was prepared to fight along side Danny. Though Vlad shot one large ecto-blast at her, knocking her backwards and into the team, ramming into Kaldur. Danny's head whipped to Vlad.

"I SAID DON'T YOU DARE HURT HEERRRR!"

_'Her'_ was stretched out as he screamed. He screamed loudly, inhumanly noises formed from his vocal chords, reassembly more of a _ghostly wail_ as green ectowaves erupted from his mouth towards Vlad. Vlad had no chance to react as the wail hit his body, throwing him backwards and causing him to cry out in pain. The waves destroyed nearby trees and anything in its path, going back farther than Black Canary's cry and proving to be more powerful than her cry as well.

Superboy and Superman both quickly covered their ears in pain, the others did so as well- except Batman and Robin with their specially made bat-earplugs in.

"Make him stop," Superboy growled.

Danielle got back up slowly and struggled to get closer to Danny, her left ear erupted in pain from bursting as soon as she reached him.

"DANNY," she screamed, "STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM! I AM OKAY!"

That sentence snapped Danny back to reality. His hair instantly went back to being normal and his eyes blinked back to green. His breathing had increased heavily and his body, along with his throat, felt a bit sore. None of that mattered though because Danielle was okay. He quickly hugged her tightly.

"I didn't want to lose you too," he muttered.

"As touching as this," Superman interrupted, "We do have some things we need to discuss."

Batman didn't bother to add his part as he walked straight over to Vladimir, who reverted back to human form. He was badly beaten and weak. He looked up at Batman and desperately tried to turn back into Plasmius- to get away like he did so many times before. There was a small light, but then there was nothing. Batman snapped on the anti-ghost cuffs around Vlad's wrists.

"Our discussion," Batman said as he turned to Danny, Dani, and the team, "Can wait until after we get him into the anti-ghost cell."

"You created a- an anti-ghost c-cell," Danny asked out of breath.

"Your _friend_ sent me blueprints for anti-ghost weaponry. It wasn't hard to alter designs to create one."

Danny slowly nodded as he stood up, wobbling slightly.

"Hey Supes?"

Superman and Superboy both turned to the ghost. Realizing that he meant Superboy, Superman quickly looked away. Superboy walked towards his friend, confusion clear on his face.

"What?"

"The attack… Took a lot out of me… I'll explain when I wake up… If I wake up…. Can you catch me?"

Superboy didn't have a chance to reply as Danny passed out. Superboy was quick to catch the unconscious ghost, watching a bit in awe as two white-blue rings of light blinded him slightly only to disappear to reveal someone else. Danny. His _friend_ Danny. M'gann let out a small gasp seeing her school friend.

_"That's Danny Jefferson! From school! He's the Poltergeist!"_

_"Getting harder to stay whelmed,_" Kid Flash chimed in.

_"Hey whelm is my thing,_" Robin complained.

"Team," Batman snapped the order, "Get him to the mountain to the infirmary… _Now."_

* * *

Back at the mountain, the team sat around the infirmary bed that held their unconscious friend- a few of them taking a good look at what the Poltergeist really looked like. His raven hair was messy and knotted from the fight and when he was awake he had pure blue eyes. He looked worse for wear- the hospital gown showing just how beaten up he was. Bruises and various wounds ranging from small scrapes to large cuts covered his body. His breathing was slightly irregular, suggesting some chest pain.

Though there was nothing that they could do to help him. None of them, even Danielle, was sure how to treat ghosts- how much medicine to give, how much of a temperature difference there was, and what counted as a fever (at the moment his temperature was just above seventy). Danielle desperately wished she could help, but she wasn't sure. She had no idea about the biology behind herself or her 'brother'. She didn't know that stuff. The only one who knew was Danny himself and-

"I'm late!'

A girl rushed into the room. The team got ready to attack the intruder, but only Danielle didn't seem tense. The girl in question was slightly older- being at the latest twenty-two or eighteen at the youngest. Her purple hair startled them slightly since it wasn't common (and obviously dyed since there was some hints of orange/ginger hair roots), though Robin was more interested in the tech she wore on her wrist and waist, and why her left hand was bandaged. She gave a chipper two-finger salute at the heroes,

"Hello, yeah, I come in peace and all that shit, but I have work to do so if you will kindly get out of my way."

She wasted no time gently pushing her way through the heroes, or at least trying to.

"Who are you," Robin demanded.

"Just someone _smarter than you_," her eyes twinkled, "You know who I am birdie, please let me help my friend."

Robin's lips tightened but he did back away to let her go through.

_"Quam Tu,_" he informed the team through the link, _"She's Quam Tu."_

The team had a brief moment of shock before they snapped back to attention and watched the girl suspiciously.

_"Is she trust-worthy,"_ Kaldur asked, _"I care not if she is a criminal if she is trustworthy and will help our friend."_

As soon as Danielle spotted her through the heroes at Danny's bed, she hopped off her own infirmary bed and ran to the girl. She hugged Gear tightly,

"Gear!"

"Little D," Gear greeted cheerfully, ruffling Dani's hair, "How's my favorite little girl? Glad to see you're in good shape, kid, better stay that way… But even tech geniuses need to breathe…"

Danielle let go with a big smile on her face. Gear was there. Everything would turn out alright. While she did look up to Danny, she looked up to Gear too. Gear was a female, kickass person who was independent like her. Danielle related to Gear even if she was a clone and technically half ghost (and Gear was a 'wanted criminal').

"Gear," Robin questioned.

"Double D," Kid Flash muttered.

"Well I am Quam Tu, though Danny calls me Quammy and Tutu, occasionally, to my annoyance. My friends call me Gear. I call him Danny Dude- hence Double D. Dani is littler so she is Little D. Though I secretly hope she will grow to be taller than Danny just to mess with him. Now, what medicines have you given him, if any?"

"Basic pain relievers," Robin answered instantly.

Gear gave a small nod as she looked deep in thought. She finally went to Danny's side completely and carefully (and professionally) stopped the IVs he was being given and opened the bag that was hooked up to it. Danielle stopped the team from interfering as Gear emptied the bags into a nearby trash can. She reached into a compartment on her belt and pulled out a small vial of glowing substances- it glowed vivid green like Danny's eyes in ghost form- and she grabbed another vial of what looked like blood. She poured the two vials into the now empty IV bag and turned it back on so the liquids were soon filling his veins. She then turned to the team and pointed to the IV bag,

"He'll wake up in about five to ten minutes, when that bag is halfway one. When he does wake up, don't let him rip the IV out. He lost blood and ectoplasm and needs to gain it back soon so he can heal properly."

Before she could continue, Batman entered the room. His eyes were narrowed into slits. He looked directly at Gear, who gave a cheeky smile.

"You," Batman demanded, "Come with me- _now_."

"Well you could buy me diner first."

Seeing he wasn't amused, Gear made a face. She gave Danielle an order to watch over Danny and 'stay good' before she finally left with Batman- making a point to wave at the team before she did so.

Batman led her straight to the interrogation room, after cuffing her with his cuffs. She took a seat across from him at the table, giving a smile and wave to the heroes she knew were watching from the other side (Martian Manhunter, Superman, Green Arrow and Black Canary). Batman continued to glare at her, but she didn't seem that bothered by his 'bat-glare' which made Green Arrow whistle.

"You're Quam Tu," Batman said firmly.

"Yep," Gear said, popping the 'p', "No use hiding it now. I mean, yeah I am all for secret identities, but I needed to get to Danny dude and I know if I broke into here you'd know it was me so…."

She shrugged and continued to look around the room, noting the cameras and vents.

"You're also _Vivian Jefferson, __Alice White, Lillian Whitley, Irene Collard, Gywneth Gia, Jay Crooker, _and that is not even all the names that came up with facial recognition. Your prints from when you hacked into the computer in the main room, however, came up unknown."

"Ah," Gear said as she sat a bit straighter, "I hack, yes, but I also invent and one of my greatest inventions is a specially made glove. It's skin-tight and resembles human skin. It covers my fingerprints and my whole hand- hence no finger prints are given. Can't get them off either unless you have the spray to be able to do so, which you don't and… I sort of lost mine so I actually need to make new spray…"

She shrugged,

"By the way, finger prints would have done you no good. Each fingerprint on records for each of my alias, well except my real records- the one under my real name, are made using these specially made gloves too, but a different pair. A pair that have finger prints on them made from combining many other fingerprints. Because I made about twenty of those types of gloves, each with a new set of prints, I am good to go for while and I can always made more. Since you don't know what my real name is and because you don't have my prints, you don't know who I really am so I'm all good."

"We are not _all good,_" Batman growled, "Despite the help you have given and your… _good intentions…_ you do have a criminal record. You have hacked into various governments, sold private information, sold on the black market, _bought_ on the black market…"

_Knew buying those livers would catch up to me,_ Gear thought bitterly- thinking about how she used the organs to do some early research two years ago. She fiddled with the cuffs under the table. Batman continued,

"And that's not even scraping the surface since those aren't even half the things you have done under Quam Tu. Each of your alias have other offenses, minor ones, underage drinking, illegal use of substances, underage _stripping_, theft of property, damage of property, the list goes on…"

"Okay, hold up," Gear said, raising her now-uncuffed hands, "I did a lot of bad shit, yeah… I never said I was perfect. I am entirely made of flaws, stitched together with good intentions and alcohol. Shouldn't the fact that I am trying to be good here count for something?"

"Perhaps," Batman narrowed his eyes yet again, "But the League doesn't associate with criminals or condone the fact that you are obviously still eighteen, legal, but not _drinking_ legal, as well as done drugs and to our knowledge, may still be doing them. Even if we do over look your_ many_ other illegal activities as Quam Tu, there is still that fact to address."

"A beer now and then doesn't hurt," Gear argued slightly, "Geesh…"

Black Canary entered the room and muttered something to Batman. He gave a small glare before standing in the back of the room to make room for Canary. Gear raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Black Canary gave a warm smile,

"Batman spoke to us about you, Miss Tu."

"-Friends call me Gear," she interjected.

"-Gear," Black Canary repeated, "He planned on, in the best case scenario, turning you in as your youngest alias- _Gywneth Gia_ for underage drinking, stripping, theft of property, and use of illegal substances."

"I'll pay bail," Gear shrugged.

"-At the worst case, he planned on taking _Quam Tu_ down entirely, which since you are in our custody at the moment wouldn't be hard to do. You would be no help to anyone, but no harm either."

"I don't harm people," Gear argued, "I never did. I always check sources and I always do the best I can to make sure no one will be hurt, which my best is pretty damn good. Yeah when I first started out, I made mistakes about selling stuff to the wrong people, but I got better. I did a lot of stuff, but you forgave Danny-"

"-We forgave Danny because he gave us a reason to trust him," Black Canary chimed in, "He wanted to commit to a better life and he has no stolen anything since or done anything else. You, on the other hand, we have no reason to believe that you will keep whatever word you give us."

Black Canary sighed as she continued her rant, her heart sinking to think that someone as young as eighteen (legal adult or not) managed to do so many things without seeing the consequences.

"You do harm people, Miss… _Gear…_ If not for your activities as Quam Tu, then as your activities as Gear. Danny clearly sees you as an older sister, and I am sure that young Danielle sees you like that as well, they look up to you, perhaps you all even live in the same house, but you drink, bet, and do drugs… You may not think you are hurting people, but you are."

Gear shifted uncomfortably as she thought about her choices. She could do a lot of things. She could just let Batman take her away, destroy her life as Quam Tu or turn her in as Gwyneth Gia (her real name). _Perhaps,_ she thought, _they could compromise... Honestly the only reason I briefly wanted to be taken away is because her way of thinking and ranting reminds me of Jazz._

"Okay," Gear finally said, "First thing's first, I don't do drugs. I did them in Denver back when I was sixteen, but that was two years ago. I did a lot of shit in Denver, actually, but that's another story… A fun story actually, but others would say otherwise. _But_ I never did drugs again. I do drink and I have been since I was like fifteen. But I have a reason, sort of. My brain is too… crowded. I get very overwhelmed by the info in my noggin so I drink to numb everything in it. I guess over the years, it kind of changed from 'just slowing my mind down' to an actual problem since there are a lot of nights that I can't remember now. So how about this? I'll sign up for one of those what, alcoholic anonymous or something? I'll sign up and I'll get better. Won't drink, swearsies."

Batman seemed skeptic and Gear continued,

"And… I will tell you my real name so you can keep an eye on me if it means that you will let me do my thing and I can watch over my family."

Batman considered her offer. In the end, it was the best option to go with. He could gain Quam Tu as an ally and keep an eye on the infamous 'criminal' as well. He also would keep the trust of Daniel and therefore, keep Daniel on the team and on the side of the good.

"You'll also do a monthly session with Canary," Batman finally said, "And report to the mountain at least one a week to meet with me and limit your activity as Quam Tu."

Gear almost protested before she realized that for Batman the offer was generous.

"Fine," Gear resented, "Fine… My real name is Gywneth Silvia Gia. I am really eighteen years old and I accept these conditions. Now, can I go?"

She scowled. _Danny dude better appreciate this. I can also do another alias- a new one- if I have to and create a facial mask to avoid facial recognition but I really liked going places as myself every once in a while… Still he said to limit my activity as Quam Tu, but there' still plenty I can do, plus nothing is stop me from working on my tech and using all that money I have saved up…_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**Third Person:**

When Danny woke up, the first thing he did was try to rip out the IV. He hated needles. He hated anything related to anything surgical. Thankfully, Danielle grabbed his arm in time and managed to get him to calm down. Taking a deep breath, he took in his surroundings. His friends were all standing around him with concerned looks. Danielle was back in human form, looking like she was alright, but she was also visibly concerned.

He visibly relaxed, seeing no threat. As soon as he calmed down, he sat back down on the bed just as the League members walked in, Gear leading them. She plopped down on the bed beside him and wrapped an arm around him cheerfully,

"Glad to see you're alright, dude! How are you feeling?"

Danny groaned and peeled Gear off of him.

"I feel worse than the time you told me to lick that swing set when I was six."

"Uhh no," Gear pointed out, "I said _'don't lick the swing set because I will get in trouble since I'm older'_ and then you said '_don't tell me what to do'_ and licked it."

Danny waved her off unconcerned as he laid down in the bed. Danielle poked his arm slightly to get his attention and when he looked at her, she pointed to the League. Batman stood charge with Superman at his side with Martian Manhunter, Black Canary and Green Arrow following suit as Aquaman was dealing with situations back in Atlantis. Each member of the League looked briefly at their protégés before turning their attention to Danny, Dani, and Gear- the two girls were grinning innocently while Danny just sat up in his bed with a groan.

"I guess… I have some explaining to do then?"

"Ghosts aren't supposed to turn human," Batman pointed out.

"They are if they're halfas," Danny answered, "Half-ghost, half-human. Not like mommy and daddy half ghosts, but… we're created through _accidents._ Lab accidents to be exact…Best to start at the beginning…"

Gear backed away from the bed to go tinker on her tech since she has heard the back story many times as well as lived some of it. The team listened intently, as did the League.

"My real name isn't Daniel Jefferson to begin with, even if it is the one I signed up for school with."

He would have apologized to M'gann and Superboy if he realized that they were his friends from school, but instead he tried to keep a straight face. Gear gave a rough coughing noise. He glared momentarily,

"Even though it's the one _Gear_ signed me up for school with… My real name is Daniel Jack Fenton. I used to live in Amity Park with my _parents,_ Madeline and Jack Fenton, my older sister Jasmine, my two best friends Tucker and Sam, and Gear. My _parents_ were ghost hunters. Their whole scientific careers, they worked on building a portal to what they believed was the _Ghost Zone._ It wasn't proven it even exisited, yet they were sure of their theories so they tried their hand at building one. Their prototype was a small portal, built in their college days, it exploded in their college friend's face, Vladimir Masters. That was how he became half ghost. He was put in the hospital for months and claimed that if he was never put in the hospital by Jack- who fired the portal- then he would have gotten Maddie. So he hated Jack and loved Maddie. Years later, when I was fourteen, they built another portal- a larger scale one that could fit even vehicles through it. It didn't work."

Danny took a deep breath,

"I ventured down there with Tucker and Sam when I shouldn't have and went inside. I ended up turning the portal on by pressing a button on the inside- yeah they were smart, but dumb too. So, that caused the scar on my hand as I was burned with volts of electricity and ectoplasm, causing me to be half ghost."

"What about Danielle," Robin asked.

"Dani with an I," Dani corrected.

"Well… after Vlad found out about me, he was obsessed. He thought I could be his apprentice and his son, which was so not going to happen," Danny shook his head, "But Danielle…. Vlad tried to create clones. He did- in a way. The other clones destabilized too fast to be of any use to him. Dani, however, was one of the more stable ones."

"Vlad tricked me," Danielle put in, "I thought he was the good guy and a father. I thought that he wanted Danny captured to stabilize me. In reality, he needed Danny to create the perfect clone. I didn't find out the truth till I heard him call me an absolute failure and waist of life."

Dani's fists tightened briefly. Superboy listened and felt a sting of familiarity. Danielle was a lot like him. They were both clones. Yet Danielle thought of her 'creator' as a father only for him to reject her. Superboy thought of Superman, not as a father, but more of a role model, only to be rejected. Yet, Danny accepted his clone and that thought made him a tinge jealous of them and how well it worked out.

"So I beat his butt," Dani smiled, "And teamed up with Danny."

"I offered her a place to stay, but she refuse," Danny chimed in, "In the end, that was better. Gear still kept an eye on her and I still kept in touch. She's my little sister after all."

Despite her protests, he ruffled her hair. Gear looked over briefly with a fond smile.

"If she's your clone, how is she a girl," Kid Flash scratched as his head in confusion.

"I can answer that," Gear pitched in, but she didn't bother looking up as she continued to tinker with the tech on her arm, "So, obviously she shouldn't be a girl since she's a clone, right? Wrong. She, technically speaking, is a clone due to about like 99 percent of her DNA being from Danny. However, Vlad got the DNA from a brush- a hair brush that Danny's girlfriend Sam used all the time so about 1 percent, maybe even a bit less than that, got mixed in the DNA process. The small percent was enough, however, to get that chromosome needed to make little D into the girl we all know and love."

Gear looked up briefly to give a smile to Danielle, who gave her a thumbs up. Danny nodded in agreement,

"That sounds about right… Now as to why I got here and everything is a different story. So, the portal had a tendency to open- _a lot_. Ghosts got free. I decided to use my new powers to help protect the town and its people from ghosts. I took down lots of different ghosts- Skulker and Walker were just the _easy_ ones. I took down Undergrowth, who turned the whole town into a jungle and used _everyone_ as mind puppets, Vortex who controlled the weather, a villain I'd rather not talk about, Pariah Dark, and Fright Knight. Pariah Dark was the old King of the Ghost Zone who wanted to destroy the Earth, or at least take over it, and he had the power to do so. Most of the town thought I was evil because of what I was though- a ghost."

Danny continued,

"But my _parents_ hated Phantom- that was the name I called myself as a hero. So when I told them I was Phantom- _a ghost_- they didn't take it well…"

Danny took a shaky breath and Gear stood up,

"Dude, you continue, I'm gonna take Danielle out for ice cream."

"But I wanna hear this," Danielle protested, not hearing that much about the fire or what happened before it.

"Let me rephrase," Gear corrected herself, "I'm gonna take Danielle out to see that new Disney movie, get some new clothes for her and stuff her room at the house since I know she'll be staying with us, and to go get ice cream- _triple scoop_."

Danielle practically dragged Gear out of the room, determined to get what was promised (she wasn't too thrilled about shopping, and neither was Gear, but she was excited about the movie and ice cream- maybe if she gave Gear the puppy dog look, they could go visit the arcade too). Danny let out a small sigh of relief. He didn't want Danielle to hear about what happened, or worse, see him break down and ruin the image of him being the big protector she thought of him as.

"The ones I once knew as parents," Danny finally continued, "They… They locked me up. Experimented on me. They said that I was no son of theirs since I was a ghost and that ghosts couldn't feel pain… I was down there for two weeks before a fire broke out. The fire allowed Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to get inside to save me… Jazz couldn't have saved me earlier- our _parents _had locked her in her room with such heavy duty locks that she couldn't get free. Gear wasn't even in Amity so she didn't even know about the torture… But during the fire…. Tucker got stuck…. Jazz went back to save him and I was so weak and distraught trying to save all of them that… Sam didn't make it either… A piece of wood went straight through her chest right in front of me and killed her… Jazz and Tucker died too and eventually, half of the town was destroyed… Everyone blamed the fire on Phantom because he was a ghost so I left. I found Gear and she helped me become the Poltergeist. I became the menace everyone thought I was…"

Danny was taking quick breaths and his fists were gripping the sheets. Kaldur finally laid a hand on his friend's shoulder,

"My friend, I wish you didn't have to go through that, none of us are thrilled about what they did to you… But from what we have seen, you are a strong, loyal friend so you shouldn't let their actions destroy you…"

Danny nodded and gave a thankful smile that Kaldur returned.

"Yeah," Robin said with a large grin, "And since you'll be here for at least a day or two before you can go home, it gives us plenty of time to beat you at video games!"

Danny and the rest laughed, the tension leaving the room. The adults, however, weren't so easily relaxed. All of them were a bit distraught of what happened and Superman gave a brief look to Superboy- wondering if he had failed him and was hurting him like Vlad hurt Danielle. He would have to think about it and talk to Bruce about it, he had realized. Black Canary was thrilled that Danny was opening up and Green Arrow was just relived to get everything in the open.

Batman was the first of them to speak.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Poltergeist. Canary is hosting another training session in two days."

Danny looked up at Batman and noticed the small smirk on the Dark Knight's face. Danny gave a large grin,

"If you don't mind, call me _Phantom_."


	24. Epilogue

**Author Note: Thank you everyone for reading! And thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Hope you enjoyed the story!  
~CWA**

**Epilogue:**

**Third Person:**

Gear twiddled with her thumbs in boredom. She had to attend the meeting under her real name, _Gywneth Silvia Gia,_ which made her slightly paranoid. She glanced around the room briefly- it was her first time being at one of these types of meetings, even though Jazz did try to get her to join one a long time ago when she first got into drinking. The people around her ranged in age. Most of them were older, about late thirties to early forties. There were one or two in their early twenties. She was the youngest, however, which caused more than a couple of them to look back at her. She didn't have her tech on her- Batman forbid her having any tech at the meeting since it would be a 'distraction.' She was actually being 'forced' to participate.

It wasn't too bad so far, though she figured she may have liked one of those teen meetings better because she would have fit in better with that group. She actually would have felt better if she was just talking to Batman about her problems. He was silent and didn't show emotion- which if she was confessing something was what she liked unless she wanted a reaction. Batman, at least, was pretty cool. He at least was a bit understanding with her _Quam Tu_ business.

She finally realized it was her turn when no one was talking, but everyone was staring at her. She stood up and showed the confidence she usually had, though her fingers were tapping nervously against her leg. Her other hand gave a wave,

"I'm Gywneth and I'm an alcoholic."

"Hi Gywneth," the people echoed.

She quickly sat back down and just gave a nervous smile to everyone who was staring at her. It was the first of many meetings… At least those two twenty year olds in the corner were pretty cute. As soon as she noticed them looking at her, she gave them a sly smile and a wink. They winked back at her and she leaned back with confident smirk.

_Yep. I still got it._

* * *

Two weeks in Danny's life had passed since Vlad was dealt with and he came clean. Vlad was serving time- a life sentence was something that Danny wasn't sure he deserved, but it was the right thing to do. He was sealed up safely in a specially locked anti-ghost cell for all of his crimes with a security system that not even Gear could hack- he know because she tried. Either way, there was no possibility of him escaping or bothering his family and him ever again.

Danny's family in question? According to the records, his family included _Vivian Jefferson_, his older sister, and _Cassie Jefferson_ his little sister. His little sister in question was also Dani Phantom (being able to keep the name since her alias was _Cassie_ not Dani) who occasionally helped the team. Danny usually forbid her from going on missions (Gear would usually revoke his ban on a mission so she could go).

It has also been only three days since the team told him their real names (well except Robin, but Danny had the suspicion that Gear knows his identity and Batman's). To learn that Superboy and M'gann were Conner and Meagan were a bit of a shock (until Danny realized he really should have noticed that Superboy and Conner look exactly alike). However, it was also pretty awesome because now they helped each other with projects and homework either at his house (sometimes even joined by the others) or at the mountain (also occasionally joined by the others).

Though today was possibly the most special day. Today Danny joined the team (officially) and was no longer a 'temporary' member. Best of all, he joined with _Phantom_ as his name. Danny was no longer the Poltergeist- that name being in the past even if he kept the outfit.

"Thanks for joining me for a celebration," Danny said to the team.

They were all in civilian clothing as they walked to his house.

"No problem," Robin laughed, "We have to celebrate this after all! Might as well do it at your house! And have a party!"

"Yeah," Wally agreed, "Your house is big enough after all."

Danny laughed slightly and opened the door to the house only to stop in absolute confusion. Gear was standing there in the living room, with the wig on, dressed as a hula girl- thin grass skirt and even a coconut bra with a flower crown on her head. Everywhere he looked there were flowers, torches or streamers. People from school were walking around the house as well, some dressed up, some not, though most did at least have a lia on (most likely handed out). There was maybe ten to fifteen people that Danny could count. Music that he recognized as the soundtrack from _Lilo and Stitch_ played in the background from outside, probably near the pool.

"What the heck," Danny muttered.

The team entered the house, laughing. They patted him on the back in slight pity as they went to enjoy themselves- Wally heading straight for one of the other hula girls. Danielle entered the room and Danny let out a sigh of relief that she was just wearing a one piece swimsuit under a grass skirt. She handed him some fruit punch,

"We had to make a whole new batch of punch since someone spiked the last one."

Without so much as explaining, Danielle continued on her way. Danny walked straight up to Gear,

"What is all this," he demanded.

"Dude, it's a party for _you-know-what_. I thought you might want a party and I don't know how but it ended up being a Hawaiian party. There's even decorations outside around the pool, that's where most of the people are. There's maybe…fifty or so people all together?"

Danny let out a frustrated sigh. Leave to Gear to plan a surprise party. He should have expected it. He gave a weary smile and was about to thank her when he saw the TV in the living room.

"…Is that _Lilo and Stitch _playing on the TV?"

Gear glanced around before leaning toward him,

"Between you and me, the soundtrack is from the movies too."

"Gear, I hate to break it to you, but I am pretty sure everyone knows that the soundtrack is from the movie too."


End file.
